Yours and only yours
by 8433Rizzles324B21
Summary: Jane planed to do something for Maura.
1. Chapter 1

Jane left early from work to get the engagement ring for Maura. _I can't Imangine my life without this beautiful woman. I want to marry her badly, to make every damn guy jealous. I won't let anyone hurt her, if they do they'll have to go through me. I'm really in love with my best friend, and I haven't srewed it up yet. Focas on the road Rizzoli._

Jane pulls up to the nice jewelry store. She hopes she can find the one for Maura. As she walks towards the jewelry store, her phone off in a firmilair ringtone. _Ma really does call at the worse time._

Once she was in the store she answers it. "Hey ma. Yes I'm not at work, I'm out shopping okay. No she can't come with me for this kind of shopping. Alright ma I'll tell you what I'm doing and don't you dare tell Maura. I'm buying an engagement ring for her. Come on ma please don't cry. No I can't send a pitchers of it, I'm not taking a chance for you tell Maura. You'll see when I put it on her finger ma okay. I'm gonna to go. Love you too, bye." Jane arrives at the front door.

"How may I help you ma'am?" The thin "5'6" woman with red hair asked

"I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend. I want to find the perfect one for her." Jane's phone goes off again.

 _"Where the hell are you Jane?"_

 _"I'm out somewhere secret babe. I'll call you when Im leaving here. I love you Dr. Isles and yes I'll be safe."_

"Ma'am, here's the engagement rings. If you would like to see them."

"Of course I want to see them. My girlfriend is texting me right now that's all." Jane continue looking at her phone when a text message came through again.

 _"_ _I love you too_ _. You know that I hate secrets, Jane. Just tell me where you are and we can do it together."_

"If you don't mind me asking. What are you guys talking about?"

"She was just asking me what I was doing that's all. I didn't tell her that I'm buying a ring for her."

 _"No, Maur I can't tell you where I'm at babe. If I could I would, and I'll be home ASAP."_

"Good, we don't want to ruin the surprise." The redhead told her.

It took Jane about an hour and a half to find the perfect one for Maura. She thinks she see's the one.

"I want to look at this one." Jane points to the ring that has a simple diamond on it.

"Do you like this one for your girlfriend?" the woman asked Jane.

Janes phone goes off again. _"Jane, you're still not done yet? I miss you, I'm at home alone watching some documentaries."_

"I love it, I think it's perfect for her. She's going to love it." Jane reads the text to herself.

After buying the ring, and going back to the car. Jane calls Maura. "Hey babe, I'm on my way home now."

"Where were you for over an hour Jane?" Maura asked

" _Shit I haven't thought of that. Let me say that I was at the gym, or the Dirty Robber or something. Damnit I'm gonna get caught, if I lie. I can't lie to this beautiful woman to her face."_

"I was at a store looking for something for your birthday, but I couldn't find anything." " _Damn that was close. I hope she couldn't tell that I lied over the phone."_

 _"_ Jane, my birthday isn't for another month and a half."

"I know Maur. Do you want me to come home sooner, or do you want to be on the phone with me forever?"

"I want you home sooner and safely. I missed you a lot Jane. Just come home, I love you.

"I'm starting the car up now and I should be shortly there. I love you too, see you soon. Bye Maur." Jane hangs up the phone. _"Maybe I'll just do it tonight after a home cooked meal by me." Jane thought out loud to herself_

* * *

Jane was shortly home like she promised Maura. Maura was finishing the documentary she was watching when Jane lets herself in.

"It's about time that my gorgeous girlfriend came home to me." Jane smiles at that, walking towards the couch to join Maura. Maura lifts the blanket for Jane to sit down, Jane sits down on the couch. Maura grabbed her hand as soon as Jane sat down, Jane gave her a quick kiss on her soft lips.

"Hi." Jane looks at her cupping her left check with her hand. Maura pulls Jane down for a very passionate kiss.

They needed air. "Hello my beautiful detective. I've missed y..." Jane kissed her again before she could finish the sentence.

"I (kiss) want (kiss) to (kiss) make (kiss) you (kiss) dinner." Maura stops kissing Jane for a few moments.

"I would love that, Jane." Maura pulled Jane down closer to her body. The honey-blonde kisses Jane's neck.

"God I love you Maur." Jane blurted out as Maura was working her mouth closer to her breast.

After an hour of passion, they decide to get dressed again.

"Why don't you head up and get a shower while I get dinner together." Maura looks at Jane, as Jane helps her up from the couch.

Once Maura is in the shower, Jane starts dinner. " _Jane, just get the ring out now before you forget."_ Jane gets the ring and puts the box in the kitchen where Maura couldn't see it.

About 10 minutes later Maura comes down stairs, all dressed and hair dried. Maura comes it the kitchen where Jane is almost done cooking. Maura wraps her arms around Jane's waist.

"This was good Jane, do you need any help on cleaning up?" Maura gives Jane her plate and silverware.

"I actually don't need any help but thank you anyway." Jane got up from the table with the dishes.

Maura walks over to the couch and sits down with her white throw blanket. Once Jane is finished with the dishes, she grabs the box. " _Don't srew this up, Rizzoli."_

"Maura!" Jane yelled from the kitchen

"Yes, Jane." Maura yells back

"Can you close your eyes, I got a surprise for you." Jane yelled from the kitchen again

"Sure Jane. They're closed." Maura closes her eyes, Jane peeks out to make sure that she was.

Jane takes the box in her hands and heads to the living room where Maura is. Jane kneels down on one knee smiling. "Maur, you can open your eyes now, sweetheart." Jane's still smiling at Maura.

Jane opens the box "Oh, it's beautiful Jane!" Maura smiles back to Jane.

"Maura, I have a speech for you and please don't interrupt me until I'm finished. Maura I wanted to do this for so long now. I've been in love with you since the very first time I saw you. We've had our ups and downs like every relationship, but I'm trying to be the best for you. I want to be your one and only until we die Maura. You and me untill the end of time. Maura Dorthea Isles will you marry me?" Jane still not looking away from Maura.

"God yes, Jane. I'll marry you." Jane's takes the ring and places it on Maura's left hand ring finger. After standing up Jane gives her a very passionate kiss.

"I love you Jane a lot." Maura takes her left hand and holds Jane's hand.

"I love you too, Maur." Maura pulled Jane back on the couch with herself.

"You ready for round two yet dr.?" Jane looks at Maura and moves a peice of her hair out of her face.

Maura grinds "Yes, I am detective. I only want to have sex with you and no one else." Maura kisses Jane with pure love.

* * *

Well here's a story that came out of no where. Let me know if I should continue this. Thank you for taking your time to read this.-8433Rizzles


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 of the story. I can terribly apologize but my father was in the hospital, and my brother got hit by a car but he's okay. Been having a lot of different medical tests going on lately. Hope you enjoy this, thank you for waiting patiently and for taking your time to read my stories.

* * *

Jane's the first one up and Maura is still sleeping in Jane's arms peacefully. "My fiancée looks so beautiful when she's asleep. We have to tell the family today when they come over for the family dinner. Well ma lives at the guest house, I'm surprised she didn't hear us last night after I proposed." Jane thought to herself while watching Maura sleeping.

Jane smells food as Maura woke up to Angela cooking and brewing coffee in the kitchen. Maura blinks her eyes open, Jane smiles at her. "Good morning sweetheart, I think I hear ma down stairs. Why don't we go and surprise her?" Jane sits up and removes the sheet exposing her white Red Sox shirt.

Maura does the same with her sheets, grabs her robe and walked over to Jane where she's still sitting down on the bed. Maura takes Jane's hand in hers. "Aren't you going to give your fiancé a good morning kiss, or are you just going to sit there detective?" Maura started to get up but Jane stopped her.

"Of course I wanna kiss you but I was thinking of how we should tell ma about the proposal." Maura leans in to kiss Jane softly on her lips. Just before it gets too passionate, Jane stops her. "I believe we have to get downstairs before ma hears us getting too loud. She thinks we're still asleep." Maura stands up and helps Jane up.

"I would love to stay in bed all day but we really should be going downstairs to say hi and tell her about the proposal to your mother." Maura takes Jane's hand and takes her hand and takes her down stairs.

Angela hears them coming down the steps as the couple round the corner hand in hand. Angela puts down the flipper for her famous "bunny pancakes" and looks at her daughter and her "girlfriend". Angela doesn't know that they're engaged yet until Angela looks at Maura's left hand.

"Jane and I have something to tell you Angela." Maura looks at her fiancée very nervously. Maura whispers something in Jane's ear, and Jane sighs.

"Ma, Maura... and I are... getting married!" Jane held up Maura's left ring finger. Angela immediately runs to them and gives them hugs.

"So when's the wedding?" Jane and Maura look at each other before looking at Jane's mother looked at both of them.

"We haven't planned it yet ma. Geez we just got engaged and you're asking about the wedding already." Jane looked at Maura then to her mother.

"When we start planning you'll be the first to know Angela." Maura looks at her fiancée.

Maura's in the kitchen with Angela while Jane sits on the couch. Jane's watching the live Red Sox game, the doorbell rings. Jane opens it and just stands there frozen for a second. "I came to see your mother, your brothers and you." Frank came in the house before Jane could do anything.

"Sure pop let yourself in instead of asking if you can come in." Frank just goes in stops and looks at the tv where the Red Sox game is playing.

"You still watch the Red Sox Janey?" Frank looks at his daughter who looks pissed at him for just badging in their house. Angela and Maura start walking towards where father and daughter are.

"Yes pop I do, you got a problem with it?" Jane takes a seat and tries to keep her cool.

"No I don't mind at all Jane." Frank turns around and realize that he was in the same room as his ex wife.

"Frank leave Janey alone she's been going through a lot and doesn't need your shit on top of it" Maura and Jane look at both of Jane's parents. Maura moves across the room to be with Jane.

Maura looks at her fiancée "Babe let's go for a walk just the two of us. You need to calm down." Maura whispers in Jane's ear.

Jane smiles "I would love that." Jane looks at Maura. They look at Angela. "Ma we're going for a quick walk. We'll be back do you need anything?" Jane looks at her mother

"No I'm fine Jane. Enjoy your walk with Maura." Angela looks at her daughter and fiancé walking out the door. Jane wanted to get out of there just in case her father didn't like the idea with her being with Maura. Jane don't give a shit who likes it or not she's happy with Maura.

They're a block away from Maura's house... their house actually. Maura holds Jane's hand as they walk around the block. Jane looks at Maura "Babe I'm scared" Jane admits to Maura.

Maura looks at her "Why are you scared?" Maura asked Jane just stood there for a second before responding.

"My father might not approve of us being together and he might take it out on ma. Besides Frankie and Tommy has a close relationship with him and I don't want pop not talking to them because of me." Maura stopped walking as people were passing.

"Jane it's your father's fault if he doesn't approve of us, if he doesn't want to have a relationship with you because of me. He should still have one with your brothers, but if he doesn't then it's his own damn fault. I'm never going to let you go, you know that?" Maura looks at her lover who's about to cry, pulls her in for a hug.

"I love you Maur." Jane said into Maura's chest.

Maura looks back up at her. "I love you too my love. We should be getting back home everyone should be coming in 2 hours. We need to be strong for that moment no matter if your father accepts us or not." Maura kisses Jane on her lips lightly. They start walking home hand in hand.

They get home and the fear that Jane had came true, her father leaving again. Angela's in the kitchen cooking, Jane and Maura walk to the kitchen hand in hand. "Did he leave ma?" Jane asked her mother who was just standing there.

Angela stops cooking for a few seconds to explain what happened. "After you and Maura went for that walk, your father asked me about you guys. He asked if you were only friends and I said 'No they're engaged'. He was cursing at me because I let you become gay and yet I support you. I didn't let you become gay, you just had those feelings for Maura that grew stronger and stronger. I tried telling your father that but he didn't want to hear it..." Angela looked at her daughter and soon to be daughter-in law.

"Ma do you want me to deal with pop?" Jane let go of Maura's hand to hug her mother.

Angela looks at her daughter "Don't waist your time with him Janie. He's a grown man and can make his own decisions." Angela looked at the couple.

"We should get ready because everyone's coming at 4. So can we start?" Maura looks at both mother and daughter.

"We should, really." Angela looks at them both before they start.

Two hours later...

The whole gang shows up at once. Frankie and Nina, Korsak and Kiki, and Tommy. The dinner made by Angela, Jane and Maura. Well just mostly Angela and Maura. Jane was too busy yelling at the tv because the Sox game was over.

Angela and Maura was getting the table set, as everyone else was busy in doing things. Korsak and Tommy playing horseshoes, Jane and Frankie playing basketball. Kiki and Nina helped Maura and Angela with last minute things. Both Kiki and Nina recognized the ring on Maura's finger but didn't want to say anything till Maura felt like telling everyone.

"Maura can you get Jane and Frankie and tell them that dinner is ready?" Angela asked, Maura nods right away.

Maura gets Jane and Frankie from their little basketball game. "Jane, Frankie! Dinner is ready. Jane I need to talk to you privately for a few minutes." Maura told Jane as she tossed the basketball to her brother.

"Frankie tell ma that we'll be in there in a few minutes." Jane looks at Frankie then at her fiancée.

Frankie leaves to go in the house. "Jane I would like to tell everyone today at dinner." Maura said pointing to her ring finger.

"Yeah before ma tells everyone before we do. Let's go in and we'll do it in the middle of dinner okay?" Jane took Maura's hand in hers as they walk back in the house.

They all were eating their dinner in peace, Jane took Maura's hand in hers under the table. Jane looked at everyone before speaking. "Maura and I have something to say." Jane starts saying but soons gets interrupted by Frankie.

"Maura's pregnant?" Frankie just blurted out, that made the two women blush.

Maura looks at Jane before telling her family/friends about the engagement. Jane squeezes Maura's hand lightly. "No Frankie not yet... What Jane was going to say that... Her and I... are getting married." Maura said placing her left ring finger up to show everyone the beautiful diamond ring that Jane got her.

Everyone congratulated them again before they left. Even Angela helped clean up the kitchen with her future daughter-in law. It was already getting late, and like always Angela was always the last to leave. Jane and Maura had to go to work the next day.

Jane and Maura did the usual before bed. After Jane triple checked the doors and windows to make sure they were locked, she went up go their room to find Maura waiting for her.

Jane went over her side of the bed and got under the sheets. As soon as she was under before she even got comfortable, Maura had her head on Jane's shoulder. "I'm glad that they were happy. We're not just friends we're family!" Maura stared at her fiancée.

"Of course we're family, we're getting married remember?" Maura looked at her beside her.

"I wasn't talking about you Maur. I was talking about Nina, Korsak and Kiki." Jane looked back at Maura and kissed her lightly. Jane smiles at Maura for a few moments.

"Why are you smiling?" Maura asked while snuggling closer to her.

"I'm aloud to smile at my beautiful fiancée next to me. I love you Maur." Jane kissed the side of Maura's head.

"I love you too Jane. Goodnight my love, we both need rest. It's going to be along week." Maura said slipping her leg with Jane.

"Goodnight Maura." Jane said before falling asleep with Maura in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I thank everyone for the reviews on the other part sorry it took me so long but have been super busy so yeah I'm back for the time being.

* * *

A few weeks after Jane and Maura told everyone that they were engaged. Jane hasn't heard from Frank Sr. since the situation that happened. Their anniversary was coming up, Jane wanted to do something really romantic for Maura. They've had a tough few weeks from the case none stop. They were still at the office, Maura was down at the mourge writing a report from the autopy. Jane walks down to the mourge knocking before going in. "Babe it's just me." Jane said at the door before she walked in her

"Come in Jane," Maura says from her comfortable office chair starring at her computer screen. Maura puts her laptop down, stands up to kiss her fiancé. "When I'm done this report, we can go home. If you don't have to finish paperwork yourself, you can lay down on the couch till I'm finished." Maura rubs her fingertips on Jane's arms softly.

Jane looks at Maura "Well you better not be shoe shopping. I think I'll take that offer on laying down on the couch in your office babe." Jane starts moving towards the couch, Maura follows behind her.

"I'm not shoe shopping, I'm finishing a report for an autopsy like I said. Do you wanna see my laptop screen?" Maura went to grab her laptop off of her desk but Jane stopped her.

"No I believe you, besides you would've had hives by now if you were lying." Jane sits on the couch and lays down. Maura puts on Yo yo Ma, Jane sits up and looks at her. "Are you serious? You put yo yo ma on to play while I'm laying down?" Jane called out to her.

""Well more calming music then you listen to helps you increase sleep levels. Besides you haven't been getting much sleep with this case and with our wedding coming up." Maura added as Jane shut her eyes.

"Thanks for letting me know that Maura, you're the genius here. What the hell do I know about this shit, you know more then I do." Jane said before dozing off. Maura finishes her report an hour later, watching Jane sleep as always.

Maura stands up, turns off the classical music that she had playing for Jane. Maura goes over to the couch and wakes her up by saying "Jane, baby it's time to get up." Maura kisses her, Jane smiles and starts waking up.

"How long was I out for?" Jane asked as she sat up.

"An hour max. I finished my report, you wanna go home?" Maura looks at her and sits down next to Jane.

"Sounds good to me, I'd rather not comeback till Monday morning. Let's go home, I already said goodbye to the guys upstairs." Jane said getting up and taking the doctors hand in hers as they walked to Maura's Toyota Prius and head home.

As for an anniversary and early wedding present for Jane, Maura wanted to get her love a game for two people to go to a week before the wedding. She knew that Jane was gonna freak when she saw two tickets in a envelope of a anniversary card.

Maura up before Jane like always, decided to make Jane breakfast. As she was about to get started, Angela comes into the house, and see's Maura started prepping the meal. "Hey Maura, you don't have to do that. I can do it for you." Angela gives maura a hug as she looks at the food on the counter top.

"Thank you Angela. Our anniversary is coming up and I got her something that I know she'll love and can't wait to see the look on her face when she see's it." Maura looks at Angela as Jane comes down the stairs.

"Can't wait to look at who's face when who see's what?" Jane asked coming around the kitchen island kissing Maura on the lips lightly.

"Oh nothing Jane." Maura said as jane gave a hug and kiss her mother's cheek.

"So what you're making ma?" Jane asked while looking at Maura.

"Bunny pancakes with bacon. Your father wants to come over and apologize to you and Maura today. He should be here after breakfast." Angela said as she mixes the batter for the pancakes.

"I don't wanna talk to him after what he said to you about my relationship with Maura." Jane holds Maura's hand while she spoke.

"I know that you're mad at him, but he just wants to apologize to you thats all." Jane walks to get a cup of water.

Jane and Maura helps Angela cleans up after they had the pancakes. Frank Sr. comes shortly after they got done cleaning up.

Frank Sr. knocks on the door to come in. "Janey, we need to talk about what happened the night you left with whoever she is to you." Frank points at Maura. "Listen Jane you'll always be our little girl no matter what, I love you but I don't think I can support you and your partner. It's not right Jane, and you know it. I'm sorry tjat I'm not the perfect father but a man has to voice his opinion right. Well Janey that was my opinion on you and your love, I don't think I can make the wedding." Frank looked at all three women as he spoke.

"Pop, don't be talking to my fiancé like that. It's not wrong, I just fell in love with my best friend, and obviously you don't approve of it. I fell in love with my bestfriend who happens to be the same sex. Whatever Maura and I do after the wedding is going to be none of your business since you don't approve. I'm sorry pop but you ruined your last chance trying to reconnect with me. You can talk to Frankie or Tommy but I'm done for good. Bye pop, have a good rest of your life in Florida." Jane goes around the corner and up the steps.

Maura looks at Angela "I'm going to check on Jane." Maura goes upstairs to their room where the door was shut. Maura knocks on the door. "My sweet Jane, is it alright if I come in?" Maura still at the door waiting for a response.

Jane opens the door with really red knuckles from beating on the wall. "Sure but you'll be pissed off at me though." Jane opened the door all the way.

"Why would I be pissed at you? Why are your knuckles so red? Oh my god tell me you didn't do it Jane?" Maura looked at her fiancés knuckles.

"Didn't do what?" Jane asked with curiously.

"You didn't punch the wall hard did you?" Maura asked

"Yes, I might have because my father really pissed me off. My work out room is downstairs and I really didn't want him to follow me in there so that's why I came up here.

"Jane, you have to be more careful. Just in case you didn't know. One of the common ways to get a broken knuckle is by punching a wall. Do you have any knuckle pain at all?" Maura asked to make sure Jane didn't need surgery on her talented hands or not.

"Okay Google mouth, yes I do have pain in all my knuckles. Hopefully I don't need surgery." Jane told her.

Maura sits on the bed takes Jane's arm lightly to sit down with her. "Let me look at it." Maura told her as Jane nods yes. "It looks broken Jane, you might need surgery for this sorry baby. For the mean time ice it and see if the swelling goes down." Maura places a light kiss on each broken knuckle.

Jane smiles." Not everyone gets a doctor as a fiancé to take care of them when they get shot on the force, or brake all knuckles in the hand because punching the wall too hard. I'm extreamly lucky I mean it Maur." Jane looked at the M.E. while talking.

They went back downstairs to get Jane ice for her knuckles, they see Angela alone in the living room. Angela see's them come down the steps, she see's Jane's hands all red. "Janey what happened to your knuckles they're all red?" Angela looks at Jane as Maura goes in the kitchen grabbing her an ice pack for both hands.

"After I went upstairs because of pop I kind of punched the walls too hard. Maura says that my knuckles might be broken. She says that ice might help but if they still hurt like hell and look really bad that I should go to a doctor." Jane told her mother as Maura was coming back with ice.

"Here's the ice Jane, 15 minutes on and 15 off." Maura hands Jane the ice and kisses her lips lightly.

Angela stays for another 2 hours before she leaves to go to sleep in Maura's guess house. "Good night girls, sleep well and I'll see you ladies tomorrow.* Angela walks out the door leaving Jane and Maura alone.

The rest of the day Jane and Maura decided to take little naps and make love. Both of them didn't feel like doing any wedding planning tonight, they were both wore out. The swollen knuckles on Jane's knuckles started to go down. They just wanted to be with each other tonight with no one around.

Eventhough Jane is disappointed in her father for treating them the way he did, she's kind of happy that he won't just show up and start random fights with Jane about her relationship or marriage with Maura. Maura is Jane's life and Jane is Maura's life, no one will ever mess with them about not loving each other. Everyone has their opinions even if they are assholes.

* * *

Well there is chapter 3, must have wrote this chapter so many times. I didn't like the way it looked the previous times I wrote it so I kept changing alittle here and there. I'll be working on chapter 4 ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months after Jane's fight with her father, Jane and Maura had made progress on planning for the wedding. They've set the date for September 4th at Cape Cod, they've chose a close venue to the Cape. They have just solved a triple homicide of a gruesome murder at Lincoln tavern in the west side of the city.

Jane let Maura and Constance have mother and daughter time going dress shopping. While Maura and her biological mother was doing that Jane and Frankie were going suit shopping for Jane. Jane knew exactly what suit she was looking for and what style, she wanted to look great for Maura. Jane thinks she has the perfect suit for the wedding but she wants to check out another store, to make sure that she didn't like the way the suits looked on her.

As they went to the next store to shop for a 3 piece suit, Maura and Constance were still shopping for Maura trying on so many different dresses. Jane and Frankie went to 3 different stores for suits but Jane hasn't found the right one yet. Then she saw him, she hasn't seen him since he left to go back overseas, she hides behind a little corner wall.

"Jane where are you going?" Frankie saw his sister trying to hide from her ex fiancé. Jane kept walking not saying a word, fearing that Casey would find her. Frankie just turned around and pretended like he was looking for a suit for himself.

Casey spots Frankie over looking at a suit that he thinks is for himself for work or something. Casey walks closer to Frankie and doesn't see Jane standing behind the wall. "Hey Frankie, if you see Jane tell her to call me I need to talk to her." Casey said standing right in front of Casey.

"Why do you need to talk to her Casey? What if she doesn't want to talk to you. You can't force Jane to talk to somebody she doesn't want to. Besides she doesn't want you Casey, she's marrying somebody else." Frankie stopped right where he was because if he went any further Jane probably would've flipped out on him.

"Wait what? Did you just say that Jane Rizzoli is getting married?" Casey just stood there surprised.

"Yes asshole you lost your chance with my sister, because she is with the one who she was really supposed to be with." Frankie smiled watching Casey lose his hope on getting Jane back.

"Who is Jane supposed to be with Frankie?" Casey asked watching Frankie smile.

"I can't tell you if Jane wants you to know she will tell you. As of right now it's none of your fucking business." Frankie stood up again for his older sister. He knew Casey would freak if he found out if Jane was going to marry Maura.

Casey gets pissed "That's it I'm going to call Jane and tell her to meet me and she'll definitely tell me who she is going to marry." Casey pulls out his phone to call Jane. He hears her phone ring from the wall in the corner where she was hiding.

"I was hiding from you Casey because I don't want to see you." Jane just tells him exactly how she feels.

Casey just stands there he doesn't move where he is. "Jane what do you mean you don't want to see me? I wanted to surprise you by coming back to Boston, in my Army uniform like the old days." Casey just stands there waiting on her respond.

"No Casey that's the problem, there is no the old days. I've moved on from us, from the miscarriage. I'm so happy with the person I'm with now, they were there for me when you weren't." Jane stopped before she took it too far of reveling of who she's really going to marry.

Casey just stood there again speechless. "Wait I think I know who it is but I hope I'm wrong." Casey looks at the Rizzoli siblings, the both smirked.

"Who do you think it is Casey, who do you think I'm going to marry?" Jane asked with a serious look on her face as her ex fiancé just stood there.

Casey just rocks back and forth on his feet. "Tell me you're not marrying Mau.." Casey couldn't finish the sentence because the words just died in his throat.

Jane looked at him. "What were you saying Casey? Tell you that I'm not marrying who?" Jane decides to make Casey alittle uncomfortable by re asking his question back to him.

Casey looked at them again. "Don't tell me that you're going to marry your best friend." Casey gets more nervous to receive the answer from his ex.

Jane knows she's making a straight man uncomfortable. "Depends on which best friend you're talking about." she continues to watch Casey.

Casey swallows hard then asks again. "Are you marrying your best friend Maura Isles?" Casey gets very nervous.

The Rizzoli siblings look at each other before looking at Casey. "Yes Casey I'm marrying Dr. Isles." Jane smiled at the fact that she's going to marry not only the cheif medical examiner of the commonwealth of Massachusetts but also her best friend.

Casey felt sick to his stomach "What the fuck Jane? You're not gay, I know you and you're not gay. Why would you do that to yourself?" Casey started freaking out

Jane looks at Casey. "Casey you're right I'm not gay but I fell in love with my best friend and she fell in love with me so if that makes me gay then so be it." Jane told him the truth.

"So is that why you broke up with me so that you could go out with Maura?" Casey asked getting pissed.

Jane looked at him "I broke up with you because you were asking me to choose you over my home and family. Family is the most important thing to me and I think I choose the right choice." Jane told him as people were paying attention to what they were doing and not what Jane and Casey fighting.

"I was really hoping you'd choose me over Boston. C'mon Jane you know I'm perfect for you in every way." Casey still trying to get his Jane back but she was not having it.

"No Casey see that's the problem you never respected the fact that I my life is in Boston and not where ever you are stationed at." Jane raised her voice alittle at him.

Casey started walking toward Jane but Frankie stopped him. "What the fuck are you doing?" Casey asked Frankie looking at him.

"Protecting my older sister eventhough she could protect herself and probably beat your ass." Frankie looks over at Jane smiling.

"Jane if anything changes between you and Maura just give me a call. I would be more then happy to take care of your needs." Casey smirked.

"Shut up Casey, that's a phone call that you will never receive." Jane said back.

Casey turns to walk away after a few steps he turns around "Bye Jane remember if you ever change your mind about Maura I'm only one call away." Casey smiles.

"Bye and like I said earlier that will never happen Casey." Jane watched Casey disapper into the city sidewalks.

Frankie turns around and see's Jane just standing there. "Jane are you okay?" Frankie asked concerned of his sister.

"Yeah I think I'll be okay. I'm going to text Maura to see if they're done dress shopping for the day." Jane tells her brother as she pulls out her phone to text Maura.

"You're texting her to ask her if she's okay?" Frankie asked

Jane looks at her brother "maybe." _"Hi babe hope you're making out well dress shopping. Frankie and I are done suit shopping for the day. If you get home and you see just Frankie there sitting on the couch. I'm fine I just need to go for a run, I'll explain everything to you later tonight. I love you see you at home._ " Jane sends it. Jane looks at Frankie. "You ready to go back to your and Maura's place?" Frankie asked looking at Jane.

"Yes I am" Jane said smiling as her phone dinged in her pocket. She received a text from Maura. _"I hope you are alright that you need to go for a run but I'm not going to ask I'll wait till you get home. We're almost done here, I hope you and Frankie are getting along. I love you too."_ Jane read it and smiled.

Fifteen minutes later Jane and Frankie arrive at Jane and Maura's house. Jane let's Frankie in as she goes for a run to let out some fustration from running into Casey. Frankie enjoys himself watching tv in Jane and Maura's living room while he waits for either Jane or Maura to get back.

Maura gets back ten minutes later seeing Frankie on the couch. "Jane's still on her run?" Maura asked Frankie.

"Yeah it was bad, but she'll tell you I'm not going to ruin the story for you." Frankie gets up and hugs Maura.

"Is she okay?" Maura asked, Frankie nodded.

"she's physicality fine but I'm not sure mentally wise." Frankie finally giving maura some hints.

"Oh." Maura sits down next to Frankie and wait for Jane to come back. Half hour later jane comes through the door, Maura stands right up walks over to her and kisses her.

"I think I should go so that you two can talk about what happened." Frankie stood up gave them both hugs before walking out.

Jane tells Maura everything that happened with Casey coming back. She wasn't happy to hear that he was back no one was going to try to take Jane away from her no matter the costs. Maura sat there and held Jane when she needed to be held, this conversation wasn't easy for both of them but they got through it together.

* * *

Just felt like Jane needed to get revenge on Casey because of his bullshit he did in the past.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane watches last nights Red Sox game she knows that her team is no perfect but she loves them no matter what. They wounded up going in extra innings. She has witnessed a lot of good seasons, okay seasons and bad seasons with the Red Sox but she still loves them. Maura see's that it's getting late and goes up to bed and decides read a book about the Red Sox so that she could surprise her lover. There was so much for Maura to learn about Jane's beloved Red Sox. She wanted to surprise Jane on what she learned so far about the team.

After Jane watched the 15 inning walk off bases loaded walk Jane turns off the TV making sure the windows and doors were locked. Maura hears Jane starting to walk up the steps so Maura puts the Red Sox book away. Maura relaxes in the bed and waits for Jane to come in to either go to bed or make love. It was up to if Jane was exhausted or up to making love for the night.

Jane walks in the room smiling at seeing Maura in the bed waiting for Jane. Jane smiles "Someone looks comfortable in bed." Jane strips into a shirt and panties and climbs behind maura in bed.

Maura moves closer to Jane. "I'm glad that someone decided to make it up to bed. How was the game?" Maura lays her head on Jane's chest.

"Good it went to the 15th inning with a walk off walk by Andrew Benintendi." Jane kissed Maura's head.

Maura looks up "Is that good or bad?" Maura asked looking into Jane's eyes.

Jane smiles huge "It's a great thing because he's on the Sox so that means the Sox won in the 15th. I gotta text Frankie to see if he saw it or heard of it." Jane reaching for her phone to text her brother. _"Little bro did you see the game lastnight that went 15 innings?"_ Jane sent the text message to her brother.

Maura looks at Jane. "Do you want to hear what I've learned about the Red Sox while you wait for Frankie to answer you back?" Maura asked and Jane nods.

"Yes please tell me what you learned." Jane puts her phone on the night table next to her so that she could pay attention to maura and hear the phone if Frankie gets back to her.

Maura smiles "Well the Red Sox were founded in 1901 as one of the American League's eight charter franchises. Fenway Park has been their home since 1912. Before the Red Sox got their name the "Red Sox" they were known as the Boston Americans. They were known as the Boston Americans from 1901-1907 before changing the name to Red Sox in 1908." Maura finished her sentence when Jane's phone dinged, Jane smiled.

 _"No Jane I didnt watch the game yet I was out with Nina. I'll watch it when I get home we're kind of busy right now. If I get the chance later tonight after Nina goes to bed or in the morning since I have off I'll watch it then."_ Jane read it and chuckled to herself.

 _"Well all you have to watch is the bottom of the 15th. Not going to tell you what happened or who won. How can you be busy at 23:30? You know what I don't want to know the answer to that. You're lucky you have off tomorrow but Maura and I have to go in."_ Jane sends it.

She cuddles up to her future wife. "Frankie didn't watch the game from last night yet. He said that him and Nina are busy doing stuff. What could they be doing at 11:30 at night?" Jane asked

"They could be having sex Jane." Maura looked up at her love

"Eww Maura please don't bring up my brother and sex again. You know that I dont like talking or imaging my brother having sex." Jane looked at her.

Maura smiles "Except our sex, you love talking about our sex to me. I definitely enjoy giving you organisms night after night for the rest of our lives." Maura smiled watching Jane smirk.

"You know I love giving you organisms and having you moan my name do loud when I fuck you hard." Jane whispered in her ear.

Maura smiles "I could have sex with only you for the rest of my life and I would be satisfied. That is happening because I'm marrying you, so you're stuck with me all of me." Maura looked in Jane's eyes.

"Yes I'm stuck with the hottest woman on the planet, oh wait and of all of Massachusetts. I'm also stuck with her Google sciencey talk, and everything else about you that I love about you." Jane smiled

Maura kissed Jane's chest. "I'm stuck with you, the best detective the BPD ever had eventhough I hate when you don't think and put yourself in danger. Just like the time where you shot yourself to save others, and when you killed Hoyt with his own scalpel. You basically saved both of us that day even if you were bleeding from the slit on your neck." Maura ended her sentence before going on and on.

Jane looked down. "You know I still get night mares from that asshole. He always haunts me no matter if I killed him or if he was going to die with the cancer that he had. I just don't want to experience the PTSD again. So let's promise to never talk about Hoyt again unless if we ever had kids and if they asked about my hands." Jane finished the sentence not aware that Maura was crying a little.

Maura looks up "You...you want kids with me?" Jane smiled at her.

"Yes I do but not till after the wedding, I'm enjoying this time just with you right now." Jane kissed her head and let's out a yawn.

Maura giggles. "Well I think someone is tierd I would ask you if you wanted to have sex tonight but you're way tierd and you need sleep." Jane yawns again

"Yeah well that's what's it like being any type of cop you're sleep schedule is screwed up." Jane said wraps her arms around Maura and gives her a light kiss.

"I love you Jane." Maura kisses her chest again.

"I love you too Maura. Sweet dreams honey." Jane said before drifting off to sleep. Maura stays up for a little watching Jane sleep.

Maura drifts off to sleep shortly after herself. A few hours after they fell asleep Jane has a nightmare about Hoyt that brings back her PTSD from years ago. _"No... No Hoyt don't touch her. Maura! Maura! You never win Hoyt not when I'm here. Hoyt slices Maura's throat as Jane yells "Maura please don't leave me please wake up..."_ Maura shakes Jane but Jane's nightmare is stronger then Maura trying to wake her fiancé up.

"Jane honey wake up." Maura shakes her again but no luck, Jane tosses and turns accidently hits Maura in the jaw with her elbow.

 _"You'll pay for this Hoyt! I'll get you for this Hoyt. Jane fights with Hoyt with the scapel in his hands, Jane gets it as Hoyt falls backwards on the floor. This is for Maura! Go to hell Hoyt. Jane stabs him as he lays dead on the floor. Jane goes towards Maura's body and crys."_ Maura watching her fiancé cry so much in her sleep caused her so much pain.

Maura finally got Jane up from her nightmare. "Maura how... Hoyt killed you, how are you still here?" Jane said sitting up in the bed.

"Shhh... It's okay it was just a nightmare Jane. You're okay I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Maura kissed Jane's cheek.

"You better not go anywhere because I can't afford to lose you." Jane kissed Maura deeply.

"I had a dream about Casey." Maura swallowed.

"What about him?" Jane asked

Maura looked at Jane. "You really wanna know?" Maura ask

"Yes Maura I really want to know." Jane said sitting up next to her fiancé.

"Okay. He took you away from me by abducting you and raped you. Korsak and Franie searched for you. Once we found you I found Casey myself and killed him. I took my scapel and cut him in all the places that he would go quickly then I chopp him up and dumped him in the ocean." Maura finished the sentence as Jane was speechless for a few minutes.

"Wait what! You were a Doyle and not an Isles in that dream, Paddy came out from inside of you it looks like. I mean in the dream it did." Jane said Maura turns around away from Jane.

"Don't ever compare that monster to me Jane. I'm not like Paddy." Maura said upset.

Jane wraps her arms around Maura. "Honey I'm sorry I didn't mean to compare you and Paddy it just sounded like something Paddy would do. What you did in your dream is not the Maura that I know." Jane runs her fingers under Maura's shirt

"We all have a dark side Jane. Would you still love me if I my dark side was just like Paddy?" Maura asked taking Jane's hand in hers that was resting on her stomach.

"Of course I'll still love you Maura. You're everything in my life that I ever wanted. I don't care if you're dark side is like Paddy or not. All I care about is your love to me. If Casey ever come around again I can just get a restraining order against him. He already ruined my life once and it's not going to happen again. I love you Maura and only you, can't wait to call you my wife soon." Jane kisses the back of Maura's head.

"Good because I love you Jane so much and I really don't want to ever loose you to anyone. I'm so ready to be your wife even through the rough times we will have as a married couple." Maura turns around do that she can see Jane.

* * *

A few hours later they get a call to go into work. They have no idea what they were going to be facing once they got there. Once they arrived at the location that they were given, they realized that they were at a lake. They get out of Jane's unmarked police cruiser and make their way to Korsak who was standing there talking to a uniform police officer.

"Jane and Maura walks up to the scene and ducks under the crime scene tape. "Korsak where's the body?" Jane asked as Maura puts her medical bag on the ground.

"The body is in the lake scattered all over the lake. It's someone you both know." Korsak just stopped at his sentence.

Jane looks at Korsak "Who is it?" Jane asked looking at Maura. Thinking to herself that no this can't be true but something else is telling her if it is Maura didn't do it. Jane walks and follows Korsak to the primary crime scene.

Kent was on the surface near the lake helping the team of divers take the body out of the lake. They walk over to the spot, Korsak told Jane and Maura to look in the body bag.

"Jane looked at some of the body parts that CSU already found in the water. The face was beaten up with something but they won't know till Maura looks at it.

"Maura you might want to look at this." Jane called over her shoulder, Maura comes over to where Jane was and saw the body.

"It's.. It's... He's dead..." Maura looked at Jane

"Yeah he's dead, he can't try to make me away from you ever again." Jane looked back at the body.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger. I used henry baker's idea except for the vultures part. I'll be back to writing after the 29th


	6. Chapter 6

"After Jane looked back at the body, that's when Jane realized that the body belonged to Casey Jones. They could tell it was him because of his uniform, his face was too beaten to know exactly who it was.

"Jane please know that I had nothing to do with this. I only had the dream I didn't actually kill him." Maura pleaded with Jane with everyone minding their own business.

Jane looked at her. "Maura I know you didn't do it, even though you wanted too but someone beat you too it." Jane looked at the body of her ex.

Maura looked at the bruises on Casey's face. Korsak looks around the crime scene as Jane talked to the person who found the body. Korsak walks back to Maura holding a long evidence bag. "It's a pipe found it in the bushes by the lake." Korsak handed Maura the evidence.

"Did they get the rest of Casey out of the lake?" Maura looked back at Jane who was writing down details from the person who found Casey's body.

Korsak looked at Maura. "Maura she'll be fine don't worry about her. Of course she loved him but she loves you more then that bastard did." Korsak looked at Jane then Maura.

"Korsak it's just not that. I just don't want her to work on this case with it being Casey. Knowing her she'll work it anyway. Do you know if Angela is working today?" Maura continues watching Jane with the whitness.

"I'm not sure Maura, you can always call her and ask her. Maybe her and Jane can have mother and daughter time together." Korsak says as he looks at Maura then looking at the body bag again. "Casey is not going anywhere go call your future mother-in law." Maura nods and gets away from the crime scene to call Angela.

Maura calls Angela and tells her that Jane can't work the case because it's Casey and that Jane needs to be away from this case because of her personal relationship with him. Maura gets off the phone and walked to Jane who just got done talking to the whitness.

Maura walks over to Jane "Baby, I need to talk to you." Jane turned around.

"What is wrong?" Jane asked being concerned that something serious happened to one of the family members or friend.

"Jane I'm very concerned about you in this case. I've talked to Angela, she wants to spend the day with you to get your mind off of this case." Maura puts her hand on Jane's arm.

"Maura I'm very happy that you care about me, but I can do this case. I'm strong, yes I loved him but not as much as I love you. I don't feel like hanging out with ma, when I could stay here and solve this murder like any other." Jane smiled as if nothing was bothering her when there were things bothering her.

Maura caught on. "Jane are you sure, I mean your ex just got murdered. You don't have to solve the murder, you know you could take the rest of the day off doing things you enjoy instead of being here." Maura looked her fiancé in the eye.

"What would I be doing if I wasnt here helping you and the guys?" Jane looked at Maura

"You would probably be watching the Red Sox games you have on the DVR so that you can get them off. Or you could be watching Evil lives here, Web of lies, Evil lives here, or I almost got away with it on the ID channel. I know you love that channel because it makes you feel like you're at work." Maura smiled, Korsak watching from the distance.

"That does sound tempting or maybe I could set a date up for my sexy fiancé and I to go out tonight." Jane winked at Maura which made Maura blush.

"Whatever you decide to do detective when you get home is up to you." Maura smiles at her detective.

Jane ran her fingers up and down her arm gently. "What time will you be home doctor?" Jane whispered sexy in her ear.

Maura smiled as Korsak walks to ask Kent something. "5:40pm or 6 sharp I should be done and home." Maura looked up at Jane smiling.

"Sounds good doctor. I'm going to go say goodbye to the guys then I'll come back and say goodbye to you." Jane winks at Maura again. Jane walks off to say goodbye to the guys as they all know that this is a very personal case for Jane Rizzoli. Hell if anybody wanted Casey dead it would be Jane, but she really doesn't care that he's dead. Yes she's happy that he'll never destroy her and Maura's love relationship just like he was trying to do along with Frank Sr.

Jane says goodbye to the guys and she told them to keep her updated on the case. She walks back to where Maura is and smiles. Maura walks towards Jane. Maura wraps her arms around Jane's neck and kisses her as Jane wraps her arms around Maura's waist. They pulled away and looked at each other. "I love you Jane, we'll get who ever did this to Casey." Maura looked at Jane.

"Yeah get whoever did this and I'll take you out to dinner at 7pm." Jane kisses Maura again before she starts walking off.

Maura turned and yelled "I love you Jane." Jane smiled as she heard what Maura said. Jane turned around and yelled back I love you too.

Jane gets in her crusier and drives back to her and Maura's house. The drive to their house was quiet with her radio on low with 80's rock music playing. Angela waiting for her daughter in Jane's and Maura's house, Angela sitting on the couch watching the food channel. Jane parks her crusier and turns her work phone off and keeps her personal phone on for Maura only.

Angela wanted to make sure her daughter was ready for the wedding which was coming up fast.

Jane parked her unmarked Ford Queen Victorian out in the driveway. She unbuckles herself and walks out of the car, locks it and heads to the front door of the house. She walks in the house and see's Angela sitting there watching the Food network. Angela looks at her daughter as soon as she walked in the door. "Hi Janey" Angela gets up to give her daughter a hug.

Jane hugs her mom back. "Hey ma. You want to know what I'm doing home early?" Jane asked

Angela looked at her daughter "I know everything that happened, Maura called me when she was at the crime scene with you. We're all worried about you Jane." Angela said seriously to her daughter.

Jane sat on the couch. "Ma I know. I could've helped solve the murder of Casey but Maura didn't want me to since I knew him. It's not really healthy for the case anyway since I dated him, and he ended up being murdered. Usually the first suspect is either the girlfriend or ex and Maura is my witness that I've been home with her last night." Jane said deciding to stop before she went on getting pissed off.

"Jane I don't think they would think you did this. I know you had no intention of even seeing him. You got Maura now, I got what I wanted a doctor in the family." Angela smiles.

The team found out from the left over pipe that had prints over it suggesting that two people touched or used it. One of the set of prints belonged to Shawn Conners and the other set of prints belonged to mob boss himself Paddy Doyle. Maura doesn't know how her biological father has to do with this but they are going to find out fast before someone else gets killed by Paddy.

While Maura and the rest of the team were figuring out why Paddy would kill Casey. Jane was working out on her punching bag letting the frustration go of seeing Casey's lifeless body being lifted peice by piece of him out of the lake. Jane wanted to know bad who killed Casey and why. She doesn't wanna find out because she used to have feelings for a dead man. She wants to find out to did this to him to serve him and his family justice. Then after Jae was finished with the punching bac she decided to go watch highlights on the earlier Red Sox game.

As Maura finished the autopsy Frankie came down to the mourge. Frankie looked at Maura, she turned around. "Hey Frankie. Have you found out where Paddy and his friend was living or working?" Maura put her scapel down and faced her future brother in law.

Frankie looked at Maura. "Yes we found the working address. The same damn place as before where they were working." Frankie told Maura and smiled "Don't worry about Janey she'll be fine, besides if she wasn't then you could always make her feel better." Frankie suddenly just realized what he said out loud and suddenly got a sick feeling in his stomach.

Maura smiled as soon as Frankie said that. "Yeah I can always make Jane feel better in so many ways." Maura's grin grew wider as Frankie started really getting unconfortable.

"Okay Maura. I really don't need to know about you and my sister having sex." Frankie got a chill down his spine when he said that.

Maura looked at him "How do you know if I was talking about Jane and I having sex or not." Maura looked at him.

Frankie shake his head. "By saying you have multiple ways of making my sister feel better. I take that as sexual favors." Frankie said looking down at the floor

Maura looked at him. "Am I making you uncomfortable Frankie?" Maura asked conserved thinking that maybe she should stop talking about her and Jane's sex life.

"Yes a little bit but it's okay because you really love Jane with all you are. I wouldn't want to ruin my sisters love life by saying something stupid like pop." Frankie looked at Maura. "I've always saw you as a sister Maura, and now it's really happening. Our family is so damn lucky to have you in the family. Even if we're crazy and loud but that's the Rizzoli family for you." Frankie smiled.

"Yes Frankie I do know about the craziness and loudness of your family and I've grown in to love that because I never thought I'd marry into a family like this. After growing up as a only child was boring, no one to play with, no one to do sibling stuff. Now I don't have to worry about that anymore, this was the family I'd imagined in my childhood. I imagined if I had siblings we would've faught over simple stuff, and just like what you Tommy, and Jane fight about sometimes." Maura didn't want to bore Frankie so she stopped before she went on and on.

Frankie listened carefully "Maura I get your pain you were a lonely child growing up but now you're about to marry my sister. Soon you'll know what it's like to have 2 brothers in your life instead of being alone." Frankie smiled at her.

"Yeah I'll know what that's like soon... Getting back to the case have you gotten Paddy yet?" Maura asked looking at Frankie. She didn't want to tell him about the dream because she'll think that he will think that she had something to do with it.

"Yes we just got Doyle you can go home to Jane soon." Frankie smiled. Frankie left shortly to get ready to go home to Nina for the night. Maura was going to get done for the day too because she really needs Jane. She does need Jane as in sexual and not sexual, she needs her because it felt weird not having her in the mourge with her.

Jane sat and watched her programs that she missed. She had terribly missed Maura and wished she was home soon. Maura found out why Paddy killed Casey but Paddy doesn't even know about the dream his daughter had. Maura gets in her Prius and drives home to go see Jane and tell her all about the case when Angela isn't there

Maura parked in the driveway giving Jane a quick text on her regular cell phone. Hoping Jane gets it and understands why she wants to wait till Jane's mother is gone to talk about it.

Maura came in the house to see Angela making homemade ziti and Jane watching the baseball game. "Hey babe" Jane looked up as Maura came in the room.

Maura smiled looking at the sight of Jane being relaxed in a tank top and a pair of shorts watching her Red Sox game. "Go! Go!" Jane yelled at the tv as Raffael Devers hits a homer. "Yeah Sox!" Jane yelled at the TV.

Angela shakes her head. "Jane they can't hear you through the tv at Fenway Park." Angela said as she was finishes her homemade dish.

Maura kisses Jane "your mother is right my love. They can't hear you through the tv." Maura smiles.

Jane looks up "I know I cant help it. I yell when they do something good or bad, it's just who I am. It's going to get worse during Pats season." Jane looks at her fiancé.

Maura laughs "Oh yeah I know. You're the biggest Pats, Red Sox, and Bruins fan I've ever met. I love you and I'm going to have to deal with everything that comes with you." Maura smiles

"You know I can't wait to deal with everything that comes with you too." Jane gave a wink, Maura laughed as she sat down next to her fiancé.

"Look at this 3-0 Sox! Yeah Vazquez, you are so better then Leon." Jane yelled at the TV as Maura smiled.

Angela helps Maura in the kitchen as Jane finishes her Red Sox game. Angela said goodnight to the two women before going to the guest house. The Red Sox game was over and Jane wasn't going to watch another game because Maura needed to talk to her about Paddy.

Maura looked at her fiancé "Jane... I would like to update you on the case." Maura looked at her fiancé.

"Okay Maura go." Jane looked at her./em/p

"Well I found out that Casey died from being getting smashed in the face by the pipe. Then after Paddy or Shawn Connets hit Casey in the back of the head which I believe that had killed him." Maura told Jane as Jane nods.

"You did the autopsy and it told you that the pipe that hit Casey in the back of the head was the weapon that killed him?" Jane asked Maura.

"Yes after the pipe the chainsaw was the other weapon. Found prints in the 22 inch chainsaw and it came back to Shawn." Maura tells Jane

"So Frankie got both Paddy and this Shawn dude?" Jane asked

"Yes and Korsak went with him." Maura said

"I found out why Paddy killed Casey. He killed him because he hated the way he was treating you and he said that his daughter's love shouldn't be treatened. He also called Casey an asshole." Maura said looking at Jane

"Yeah Casey was an asshole." Jane looked at the clock.

"I told you I had nothing to do with this." Maura said seriously

Jane smiled "I know Maura. I know you had nothing to do with the murder, you were sleeping next to me." Jane said yawning. "C'mon let's go to bed." Jane said getting up heading to the bedroom.

Maura follows her lover up the steps and up to their room. Jane does what she has to do before bed and climbs in bed. Maura does the same and climbs in next to Jane. Jane holds her close as Maura puts her head in Jane's chest. Jane kisses Maura's head. "Good night Maur. I love you" Jane said in a sleepy voice as she feels her eyes get real heavy.

Maura kisses Jane's chest "Good night my love and I love you too." Maura closes her eyes and falls asleep in Jane's arms as she stays up another 15 minutes before crashing herself.

* * *

Sorry for a long wait, had a bad few weeks just one thing after another. I'll be taking a break from writing for a week. I'll be back to it soon and write the next chapter. Thank you all for waiting patiently.


	7. Chapter 7

First of all I wanna say how sorry I am with not writing as much as I used to. School's been hectic and stressed really. Hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year.

* * *

Jane and Maura came home early from work. They've been working very hard lately. They have found out that Paddy have been framed, by his ex co-worker Edward Nash. Edward decided that he would from Paddy for the murder of Casey Jones. Edward went after Casey because he cheated on Edwards sister Judy with Jane.

Jane had the song in her head the entire ride home from work. They got home and inside and Jane still had the song The bleeding stuck in her head. Jane starts humming the song loudly.

"Jane honey, what are you humming?" Maura ask looking at Jane.

Jane smiles at Maura "The bleeding by FFDP." Jane smiles

"What does FFDP mean?" Maura asked couriousily not knowing it's a hard rock and metal band.

Jane smiled "FFDP means Five Finger Death Punch. Is it okay if I play the song that I have stuck in my head?" Jane asked and Maura noded.

Jane put The Bleeding on and handed Maura her her Iphone 7, Maura being quiet listening to the lyrics of this medal song.

A few minuets have past since the song was over. Maura felt the tears threaten to fall because she thought that this song was towards her.

Jane looks at Maura as soon as the song just about to start again. "Maura please speak honey." Jane looks at her.

Maura gets up without saying a thing, gives Jane her phone back. Maura goes in the bathroom downstairs and locks herself in there breaking down crying. Thinking that the song was towards her and wanting to end the relationship.

Jane followed knocking on the door "Maura! Maura can you please open up." Jane asked at the wodden white door that was blocking her from her love.

"Leave me alone Jane! Go stay with Frankie or your mom for the night! I don't wanna see you till tomorrow and then we will talk." Maura yelled

Jane confused why Maura was acting like this, actually more hurt then confused. "Maura can we talk about this like grown adults please." Jane asked leaning on the door post of the bathroom door.

Maura who's heartbroken doesn't really wanna deal with Jane right now. "Jane I mean it get out of my house now! Have your mother listen to the song and ask you to tell you why I'm acting like I am. Take a change of clothes and leave, I need time to think." Maura sits on the edge of the tub.

Jane stands there holding the frame of the door with tears threatening to fall from her face. "Maura first of all this is our house it's been our house ever since I proposed to you. Second you need time to think about what?" Jane asked

"Nothing Jane I just need time to think about stuff. Please stay with your mom for the night." Maura yells from the tub.

Jane moves into the bedroom getting an overnight bag. "I respect that Maura but we can't always run from our problems. If you want me to go for the night I will." Jane yelled back packing a pair of sweatpants, a Boston PD t shirt and a heavy hoodie.

Maura didn't respond, Jane finished packing for the night. She stopped at the bathroom door "I love you Maura see you in the morning." Jane leaves

"I love you too Jane." Maura whispers so soft that Jane couldn't hear. To forget about the song she stripped and ran a bath.

* * *

"Jane why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Maura?" Angela asked

"Maura kicked me out of the house for the night." Jane said looking right at Angela.

"Oh Jane what did you do?" Angela sat down and looked at Jane serious. Jane pulled out her phone and pulled up the song from her iTunes account.

"I screwed up ma, and Maura is pissed off. I honestly don't know what the hell she is thinkng right now. Maura said for you to listen to this song and tell me how you would've felt if you were in her shoes." Jane starts crying not controlling it.

Angela hugged her daughter "Put it on Jane, let me listen to it." Angela looked at Jane "Everything will be fine Jane just believe." Angela looked at her daughter.

Jane puts on the song for her mother to listen too. After the minute instrumental the lyrics started.

 _'I remember when all the games began  
Remember every little lie  
And every last goodbye  
Promises you broke, words you choked on  
And I never walked away its still a mystery to me'_

 _Well I'm so empty  
I'm better off without you and you're better off without me  
Well you're so unclean  
I'm better off without you and you're better off without me_

 _The lying  
The bleeding  
The screaming, was tearing me apart  
The hatred  
Deceiving  
The bleeding  
It's over'_

Jane looked at her mom and started crying harder. "This song was not to Maura but she took it wrongly. I love her I always did and always will." Jane looked up. Angela nodded.

 _'Paint the mirrors black (to forget you)  
I still picture your face and the way you used to taste  
Roses in a glass dead and wilted  
To you this all was nothing,  
Everything to you is nothing'_

 _'Well you're so filthy  
I'm better off without you and you're better off without me  
Well I'm so ugly  
You're better off without me and I'm better off without'_

 _'The lying  
The bleeding  
The screaming, was tearing me apart  
The hatred  
The beatings  
Disaster  
It's over_

 _As wicked as you are, you're beautiful to me  
You're the darkest burning star, your my perfect disease_

 _The lying  
The bleeding  
The screaming, was tearing me apart  
The hatred  
The beatings  
It's over  
Disaster'_

After the song was over Angela gave her a hug. "Jane you got some explaining to do to Maura. This song makes her think that you don't want her and that you're are better off without her and she's better off without you." Angela said looking at her daughter to where she's about to breakdown

"I do want her and I can't live without her ma, it's just that I love this song, it has nothing to do with Maura or our relationship. How do I make it right to her?" Jane asked knowing Angela was one of the beat at stuff like this.

"Take her somewhere really romantic and tell her how you really feel. That's all I gotta say. If she gives you a hard time she can talk to me." Angela gave Jane a hug even if Jane protested over it she knew it would help.

"Thanks ma, that really helped. I'm going to try get some rest and call it a night. I love you see you in the morning. Thank you for letting me stay the night unexpectedly." Jane said looking at her mother.

"No problem Jane, just remember what I said, it might take her awhile to come around again but I know deep down that she has unconditional love for you. Have a good night Jane sleep well. If you need anything you know where I am." Angela said before walking to the kitchen to make herself some tea before bed.

Jane goes up to the guest room puts her stuff down and gets in the bed. She was praying that Maura wouldn't call off he engagement. She hope that Maura is understanding about the song. Jane finally gets to sleep about an hour of thinking about Maura and what Angela has told her.

Maira on the other hand spent the rest of the night reading her medical journals and meditating. She wounded up falling asleep while she was meditating.

* * *

Thanks for all the reads and comments. Please don't hate me for Jane and Maura's fight, wait to find out what happens with the two of them. The fight just came to my mind. The song I picked for this chaper are The bleeding by Five Finger Death Punch. Everytime I hear it, the song reminds me of Jane and Casey, Angela and Frank in a way. I always loved the gutair in this song. It's a metal song so you can listen to it or don't listen to it, mainly depends if you like that type of music.


	8. Chapter 8

Sory I left the last chapter like that I thought they needed some spice. I loved all your reviews.

* * *

The next morning at Jane and Maura's house ...

Maura tossed and turned all night long. They both knew that they couldn't sleep without each other. They needed each other like a moth drawn to a flame. Maura knew she needed to apologize to Jane in someway. She needed to make it right between her and Jane, she had no idea why she got mad at a song. _'It was just a stupid song, it doesn't mean anything or does it? Shit you got yourself in this mess now you need to get yourself out of it somehow. Take her out somewhere and make it up to her, you're a grown ass woman and not a 20 year old anymore. Holy shit Maura, they'll probably all hate you. Jane probably hate you the worst, then Angela, and Frankie. OMG I just ruined everything how is Jane ever going to forgive me of this?'_ Maura laid there pissed at herself for letting Jane think that she wanted to leave her or whatever she had Jane thinking. God only knew what was going through the woman's head right now. Jane is the love of her life and now Maura is thinking that she probably just lost her.

* * *

The next morning at Angela's house aka Maura's guest house...

Jane lays there in the guest room in her mother's house. _'Why the fuck did Maura take the song that way? It didn't mean anything towards her. I still want her who knows if she still wants me. God I fucked up. Why do I have to make it up to her, she was the one who freaked out but yet I have to be the one to make it up to her. We both need to make it up to each other someway, this shouldn't just be a one person trying make up after a stupid fight. You know what Jane take her to a art museum, just too show her that you still love her.'_

* * *

Jane reached over for her phone checking the time seeing that it was only 4am. She groans knowing that she's not going to get any sleep so maybe she should text Maura. She clicks on her fiance's name to send a text. Actually Jane didn't know if she was still her fiancé or not in the moment.

 **J: Hey, I couldn't sleep, I'm sorry about last night about the song. I should've never played it. I'm free for the day if you wanna do something if your not still pissed at me.**

Jane presses the send botton letting a sigh out

 **M: I can't sleep either, don't worry about last night. I was a complete asshole towards you. I should've never kicked you out of our house, I was acting like a child and not handling it like an adult. I called out of work so they'll have to deal with Pike later today.**

Maura sends it laying in the bed staring at the ceiling nervous about Jane's response

 **J: So Dr. Isles you never answered my question you wanna hang out later and figure us out?**

Jane sends the text to Maura, wondering what Maura would said

 **M: Yes Jane that sounds wonderful. Tell me where and I'll be there.**

 **J: I wanna take you to a art museum, wear one of those black tight dresses that I like.**

Jane laid there thinking how much she would love to see Maura in that dress.

 **M: Of course I will. Just text me what time you wanna meet. Don't worry my sweet Jane we'll work this out. There is nothing to be worried about**

 **J: I was thinking about 3 but I have to stop home first to change. I don't have any clothes here. I would also really wanna see you.**

 **M: Sounds great Jane. I would love to see you again. The house hasn't been the same since I kicked you out, our room feels empty without you here with me in bed**

 **J: I'll be there in a few hours okay.**

 **M: Okay see you then**

* * *

A few hours later...

Jane goes back to her and Maura's house. Maura sits on the couch reading one of her medical journals. She looks up when Jane enters, placing the journal down to go meet Jane in a tight hug. "God I missed you" maura whispers crying into Jane's chest

Jane lifts the blondes head up for her to look at her. "Hey it's okay. I'm home and I'm not leaving anymore Maur. I still wanna be your wife." Jane kisses Maura's cheek

Maura smiles wraping her arms around Jane's neck "So I haven't screwed everything up?" Jane looks up at her

"No, no you haven't honey. Nothing will ever change how much I love you." Jane kisses Maura on the lips softly

"So we're good?" Maura looks at Jane

"Yeah we're still getting married" Jane smiles at Maura

"Good because I screwed up and I never wanna loose you." Maura smiles taking Jane's hand.

"You still wanna go to that art museum?" Jane asks

"To be honest no I don't I just wanna make love to you for hours and pretend that I never kicked you out." Maura could see Jane's smirk on her face.

"Yes I would love that Dr. Isles" Jane says sexy as she kisses Maura passionately.

* * *

If any of you are Orphan Black fans go check out my first story called 'Just wanna make crazy science with you.' I'm working on both stories at the same time. Sorry I took awhile to think how I wanted this chapter to go. Planning on doing the wedding chapter in like 3 or 4 more chapters. Sorry for keep ys waiting for this chapter Rizzles fans. Happy 10 month anniversary to me and my woman, can't believe I've been in a relationship for almost a year.


	9. Chapter 9

After the short fight that lasted only a day. The couple continued to talk about wedding plans.

Jane sits on the couch watching the Red Sox game against the Tigers. Maura surprises Jane by grabbing a blanket and her medical journal to sit next to her fiancée. Jane loved these moments with Maura just time for the two of them, no dead body's, no chasing suspects, and no autopsies.

They both cherished the time alone between the two of them, even if Jane felt like watching something that Maura didn't. Baseball was the last thing on Maura's list to watch but she'll watch it because it makes Jane happy.

Maura reads her journal not noticing there was a commercial on and Jane looking at her smiling. "Baby why do you always look so fucking gorgeous?" Jane puts her hand on Maura's thigh.

Maura blushes looking up. "Thank you Jane and you're so gorgeous youself." Maura puts down her medical journal and winks.

"I love spending the day with you, I wish we had more days like this." Maura snuggles into Jane's side.

Jane down at Maura. "Yes me too Maur, I wouldn't trade this day for anything including work." Jane said leaning back on the sofa relaxing.

Maura looks up smiling. "Do you wanna take a week off of work and go on vacation?" Maura ask smiling at Jane

Jane kisses Maura's lips softly "Hmmm. Vacation with you and no one around including ma... yeah let's do it!" They both smile at each other.

"Where do you wanna go?" Maura asks couriously

"How about Flordia it's not to hot this time a year." Jane said smiling being sarcastic knowing that it's really hot in Flordia in August.

"Well we have that cabin in just south of Toronto we can go there." Maura suggested Jane nods.

"Yeah that's fine we haven't been there since the winter. Wait don't the Sox play in Toronto this week sometime?" Jane asked to see Maura smile in her famous grin.

"That remindes me I have something for you." Maura reaches in the drawer in the night stand next to her and pulls out an envelope with tickets in it that Jane didn't know it

Jane looks at Maura with an confused look on her face. "What's this?" Jane asked as Maura gave her the envelope to open.

"Go head Jane open it." Maura encouraged Jane to open it. Jane opens the plain white letter envelope.

Jane opens in and looks at Maura excitedly "No way Maura! You didn't have to do that baby." Jane looked at Maura as she saw not just the whole Red Sox and Blue Jays at Rodgers Center but also 3 Patriots home games. The home opener patriots game against the Texans right after the wedding, Patriots at home against the Packers in November., and the Bills at home in December. "Damn Maura how much did this cost?" Jane looks down at the tickets and up again.

"I wanted you to go to a few games this year you haven't went to a Patriots game in 2 years. You like it?" Maura looks at her fiancée and smiles

Jane throws her arms around Maura's waist giving her a passionate kiss. "I love it thank you baby!" Jane stares at the tickets, the puts them down to makeout with Maura on the couch. Angela walks into Jane and Maura's almost makeout session on the couch. As soon as they heard Angela's voice in the hallway they pulled away. "Ma! How many times do I have to tell you to knock before coming in." Jane looks over as her and Maura were holding each other.

Angela looks at the couple "I know Janey, I just forget that you're here most the time just so used of Maura living here by herself." Angela looks at them

"You need anything Angela?" Maura looks past her lover to see her future mother-in law

"No I actually don't need anything, just wanted to check on you two. Maura thanks for taking her to Toronto she neds to get away for a few days." Angela sits down on my ne of the bar stools where the kitchen is, but facing the stool where Maura and her daughter was.

Maura and Angela glances smiles to each other, Jane catches them looking at her mother. "You inew all about this?" Jane asked turning herself to face her mom

"Knew about what?" Angela crossed her arms asked couriously

"The vacation that my lovley fiancée has set up for me." Jane answers her moms question.

"Well I didnt know about that till a few hours ago when Maura texted me when you guys were home watching tv." Angela smiles at Maura

Angela leaves a half hour later so that the women could get ready to leave for their trip to Toronto Canada.

The couple relaxed for awile longer in each other's arms. "Jane you wanna get takeout?" Maura looks up at Jane smiling.

"Mmmm. Dr. Isles yes I do want take out, we're going away for a week and we don't have any food in the fridge for dinner. So that's a yes for take out." Jane says sarcastically but yet seriously

They left at 6am to beat traffic and to begin their vacation, Jane was ready to spend time with Her fiancée and luckily they had the cabin to themselves and they were gonna be their for Maura's birthday. They packed the wedding planner with them just in case they had extra time in the week off with the lads ve of her life. Jane is ready to spend a whole week with Maura, sleeping, making love to Maura, going camping, going to Red Sox games were definitely gonna be a highlight of the week for Jane. Well second highlight of the week cuz number one highlight of the week was gonna be the mind blowing sex that her and Maura have with no neighbors to make a noise complaint at 3am.

* * *

This was a long time waiting sorry about that been very crazy life these past few months. I'm back to finish up this story it's far from over!


	10. Chapter 10

A well overdue chapter enjoy... :)

* * *

Jane and Maura get to Toronto relaxing in bed together cuddled up. Maura looks up at Jane thinking how she really wants to marry Jane now instead of waiting till September. "Jane I got this crazy idea." Maura looks up with a smile.

Jane looks at her confused. "What is it baby?" Jane looks up couriously holding Maura's hand softy.

Maura takes a deep breath "I don't wanna wait to get married Jane, I wanna get married tomorrow at city hall and then after we get home before anyone knows that we're actually married, we can renew our vows infront of family on our original date." They both look at each other seriously

"Maura I'm not sure." Jane looks at her, Maura looks down, Jane lifts her chin up.

Maura looks up at Jane "I just wanna be your wife now so that I wouldn't have to wait to call you my life Jane. I don't wanna lose you like I did with that stupid song." Maura kisses Jane softly laying in the bed all cuddled up with her.

"I've got a better idea babe." Jane looks at Maura and gives her that famous smirk of hers.

Maura smiles as knowing the famous Rizzoli smirk, knowing that they're gonna be making love soon.

"What is your better idea Jane?" Maura asked playing along knowing what Jane's thinking

"Make love to you till we pass out." Maura looks up smirking

"Sounds like a perfect plan." Maura kisses Jane deeply

They made sweet love for the rest of the night, not talking about the rush marriage, wanting the whole family to be there for the wedding.

* * *

Jane and Maura wake up the next morning tangled up in each other, Jane smiles at her love kissing her head. "Morning love." Jane looks down at Maura

"Morning to you too hon." Maura kisses Jane's chest softly.

"So what's our plans for today?" Jane holds Maura softly in her arms

"Well we do have a Red Sox game at 1:05. Then we could go back home and have dinner if the game doesn't go in extra strides." Maura said causing Jane to chuckle shaking her head.

"Innings hon." Jane corrected her, Maura looked confused looking at Jane

"Huh?" Maura looks up at Jane and then around the room

"Those extra strides are called extra innings babe." Correcting Maura again and Maura nods

"Extra innings?" Maura asked

"Yes baby extra innings." Jane looks at her fiancée that knows nothing about baseball

"Jane babe, can you explain what extra innings are to me. Like when do they end and how many can their be." Maura says seriously

Jane gets comfortable. "Extra innings is if both teams are tied in the bottom of the 9th after the 3rd out is made. Then there's extra innings meaning that it'll be 10th inning and so forth and so on. If the away team scores first and then the home team doesn't score then the away team wins. If the home team scores first before the away team does then the home team wins." Jane explained to Maura about extra innings.

Maura looks up "Okay I get it now thanks hon." Maura kissed Jane's lips softly, understanding how extra innings play out.

* * *

They get to Rodgers center safely on time from the traffic. They pay for parking, get into the stadium finds their seats. Jane puts her arm around Maura's shoulders, kissing her cheek.

"So what we doing after the game Maur?" Jane looks at her fiancée, not knowing what Maura planed with Angela before they left for vacation

"Probably relax with a movie or something." Maura says as she hopes that Jane doesn't tell that she's lying and that she doesn't get any hives from lying.

Jane looks away to watch the game. _"Wow that was a close one. I don't wanna give the suprise up." Maura thought to herself as Jane watches the game._

Maura watches the game with Jane hoping Jane is enjoying herself at the game. It didn't matter to Maura if the Red Sox won or lose because it's just a game. Knowing Jane she takes her Boston Red Sox real serious, she loves them as much as Maura loves her shoe shopping.

It was the middle of the 5th Maura excused herself to go to the bathroom after drinking her 3rd water of the game to keep herself hydrated. Jane sits there enjoying the game eventhough her Red Sox were losing 3-0 in the 5th inning. Alex Cora had to take out David Price, and put in Tyler Thornburg.

Maura texts Angela to tell her that she still wanted to surprise Jane, if her and the rest of the crew were at the place they had in Toronto. Maura ends the conversation as she gets back to her seat next to Jane.

Another hour later the game was over the Blue Jays won the game 3-0, Jane was pissed off. The Red Sox left 12 men on base the whole night and couldn't score one run. Jane and Maura walks back to Maura's Prius hand in hand, walking in silence not talking about the game at all.

Maura unlocks the car, they get in. They leave Rodgers Center with the radio that Maura wanted on to make Jane fall asleep the hour and a half ride back to the cabin just south of Toronto. Maura wasn't in the mood to be dealing with Jane's crankiness at all so she put classical music to help her sleep and it worked.

Maura couldn't wait to suprise Jane when they got back to the cabin, Jane just thinks that it's gonna just be them making love all night after dinner. She has no idea that the whole family and friends are there to suprise Jane because Maura knows exactly what's gonna happen.

* * *

I hope to start writing the next chapter soon. Might not be till after the 5th because of being busy. Didn't wanna leave you guys without updating a chapter over a month. So please enjoy, the next chapter will be out either before or after the 5th of August.


	11. Chapter 11

Jane and Maura returns to the cabin that they had. She hopes that there's no cars where the cabin was and Angela did exactly what Maura told her to do. Maura wanted to see the look on Jane's face of the suprise wedding that Maura had planned. She really hopes Jane likes the surprise that she planed to get married at the cabin after the game instead of the next day.

Jane dreams about the game talking in her sleep telling the Toronto Blue Jays they suck. Maura just shakes her head because it's Jane, and it's her beloved Red Sox.

Jane kept getting louder and louder with her sleep talking about the Red Sox. Maura parks the car infront of the cabin. Maura unbuckles herself leans over to Jane's neck kisses it softly wanting to wake her love up to see the suprise she had for her.

Jane and Maura walk hand in hand to the cabin. Jane stops walking and looks at Maura. "Babe what is my ma's car doing here?" Jane looks at her fiancé seriously

Maura looks at her love smiling "She wanted to suprise you hon." Jane looked up at Maura.

"She lives right next door to us we see her everyday what's so important that she has to ruin our time together with the cabin." Jane looks at her softly but yet serious

 _"Maybe she was right maybe it's to soon to get married. Ugh Jane your a pain in my ass, I planed this for your mom to be here when we get married. I love you Rizzoli but damn you can get on my nerves but I love you. No Maura stick to your gut you know it's right to get married now, it's not right to drag out all our friends and then tell them to go home cuz I changed my mind. We're getting married today if you like it or not Jane."_ Maura thought to herself as Jane stars at her.

"Babe is everything okay? Hello Maura?" Jane waves infront of Maura's face

Maura smiles "Yes I'm okay. I was just thinking that's all." Maura kissed Jane's cheek

Jane smiles "Okay love. Wanna go inside we got something's to do." Jane winks at Maura

"Jane." Maura looks at her wraping her arms around her slapping her ass lightly

"mmm doctor Isles." Jane moans softly into Maura's ear.

* * *

Angela and Ron watches from the window with the curtain down so that Jane and Maura couldn't see them. Ron watches the couple outside with Angela. "So when is this wedding happening?" Ron asks Angela

"Whenever these two get in here. Maybe I should go out and get them!" Angela says while still watching the couple

"Angela I don't think that's a good idea. Just let them be." Ron said letting go of Angela. Ron goes in the other room to hide like everyone else that came.

Angela stands there and watches the couple for awhile before going and sitting on the couch reading a magazine pretending she's the only one in the house.

* * *

Maura looks up at Jane teasing her for sex eventhough Maura knows they can't because of house full of people waiting for the wedding to start. She hopes that Jane wouldn't be mad about her plan to get married now instead of waiting since all the family and friends are there.

"Come let's go inside love." Maura leads the way walking sexy infront of Jane causing Jane to moan softly walking behind Maura. Maura reaches in her purse to get the keys out for the cabin.

Maura and Jane walks in the cabin and sees's Angela sitting on the couch. Angela looks up. "Oh hi girls." Angela puts her magazine down.

Angela and Maura wait for the sign for everyone to stand up and yell suprise. Jane walked into the kitchen "Maur, ma what we doing for dinner?" Jane walked into the kitchen taking two wine glasses out and a beer bottle out of the fridge.

Neither of the women answered her. "What we doing for dinner?" Jane asked again being her hungry normal self.

Maura walks into the kitchen with the ring for Jane in her hand. Jane was faced the other way she kneels down on one knee. Jane feels someone behind her. "Jane look at me." Maura smiles, Angela watches them from the living room

Jane turns around. Stunned holding her hand up to her mouth. "Maura..." Jane started to talk.

"Marry me Jane, marry me now! What you say to that?" Maura looks up at the love of her life smiling

"Maur I would love that, but I can't not right now. We talked about this I will not marry unless our family and friends are there. The only person I see and that's my ma." Jane said taking a sip of beer.

Maura looks back at Angela, Angela nods and gives the family and friends the signal to come out from where they were hiding. Everyone looked at each other before they stood up "Suprise!" Everyone said in unison

"Jesus guys, don't scare me like that!" Jane has her hand on her chest looking at the crowed.

Jane looks back at Maura "So Jane Rizzoli would you want to marry me now since all our friends and family are here? Will you do the greatest honor on earth and be my wife?" Maura waited for Jane's response as it seemed like a lifetime

"Yes Maur I will!" Jane helped Maura up and kissed her softly everyone cheered.

* * *

Jane and Maura get ready in separate rooms seeing at Jane had a strapless dress, and Maura was wearing a thin strap 20 foot train dress like she always wanted to. She wanted to surprise Jane with the dream dress she always wanted to wear.

Angela knocks on the door was Jane runs her hand over the dress. "Come in." Jane said as she hears the door open.

"Oh Janie you look beautiful. Maura's not gonna know what hit her when she sees's you." Angela said running to her daughter giving her a hug.

"How did you get the dress and all ma?" Jane asked looking at her mom crossing her arms at her chest.

"Your wife Jane, thank your wife she bought you that dress. She loved it and it said you all over it." Angela smiles

"What's Maura wearing? She's not my wife well not yet anyway." Jane asked she knows she's probably not gonna get the answer but it was worth the shot. Jane puts her hair in a ponytail.

"I'm not allowed to say Jane. You will be stunned that's all I got to say. I still can't believe my baby is getting married." Angela gives Jane a bone crushing hug

"Yeah well believe it ma." Jane said looking at her mom.

"Sorry your father couldn't be here Jane." Angela hugs her daughter knowing that it hurt Jane that Frank was still in his homophobic ways.

"Don't worry about it ma. It's on him I'm not gonna worry about what dad is going to do." Jane said looking around the room.

They hear a knock on the door. "Come in." Both women say in unison without realizing Frankie walks in smiling at his sister.

"Hey sis! You look beautiful Jane Maura's not gonna know who you are in that dress." Frankie made a joke of it.

"Haha very funny Frankie, but thank you I like the way it looks." Jane said looking in the mirror

"Guest are waiting you ready?" Frankie looks at his sister

* * *

Maura ties her bun in her hair, she looks at herself in the mirror as her mother walks in the room. "Maura you look beautiful!" Constance gives her daughter a hug.

"Is dad here?" Maura asked

"He is he's right outside the door waiting for you, to see if you're almost ready." Maura nods

"Is Frank Sr. here?" Maura asked to see if he actually had the nerve to show up at their wedding after everything he'd done.

"No Maura he's not." Constance looked at her daughter confused

Maura nods. She can tell that her mom is confused asking Frank Sr. was at the wedding or not. "I'm ready to see my wife." Maura smiles as Constance opens the door seeing her dad.

Maura gives her dad a big hug. "I can't believe that you're getting married today. Especially to a wonderful woman who can take care of you." Author said wiping away some tears on his face.

"I'm ready to see Jane dad." Maura said looking at her dad.

"Okay darling let's go then." Author said walking with his daughter. Constance goes to her seat in the back yard seeing Jane and Frankie standing next to each other up on the alter. Waiting for Maura to walk down the isle, felt like an eternity for Jane.

A few minutes later the wedding march starts. "Frankie I'm nervous I might screw up the wedding." Jane whispered to her brother.

"Hey Jane don't worry about it, it'll go well. Here comes your wife now." Frankie whispered looking up Jane looked up and smiled at her bride.

"She looks beautiful dad." Maura whispered into Authors ear.

"She does Maura." They gotten closer to Jane.

Author lets go of his daughter letting her hold hands with Jane. Jane smiles "You look stunning." Jane whispers to Maura

Maura smiles "So do you love." Maura whispers as Jane smiles at her

Korsak looks at them and smiles. "Okay let's get this wedding started." Korsak said as everyone laughed including the brides. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in holy matrimony between Detective Jane Rizzoli and Doctor Maura Isles." Korsak said looking at the brides and the BDP friends that came to Frankie and Nina's wedding, also came to Jane and Maura's.

"Tommy the rings." Korsak said as the guests laugh. Tommy grabs the rings standing next to Jane "Time for the vows. Jane you may go first." Korsak said looking at Jane.

Jane takes a deep breath before speaking looking at Maura. "Maura you're the love of my life." The crowd chuckled "I knew I loved you since the time with Hoyt years ago, I thought he was gonna kill you. I had no idea how you felt about me and I was so afraid for years to tell you how I felt about you. Almost 2 years ago when I told you I loved you more then a friend I thought that you were gonna reject me and I would possibly ruin our friendship we had. I love you Maur, I wanna make more memories with you." Jane grabs the ring. "I Jane Clementine Rizzoli take you Maura Dorthea Isles as my lawful beloved wife. I promise to love you, stand by you good and in bad, in health or sickness, better or worse." Jane slides the ring onto Maura's finger.

Angela and Constance start crying, Ron and Author gives their ladies their handkerchief to use.

Maura takes a deep breath before starting her vows. "Jane Ive been in love with you for a long time. A lot of people thought we were a couple before we actually were, because of the way we acted towards each other." The crowed laughed "Now look at us years later getting married infront of our family and friends like we wanted. You're the love of my life Jane not many people wanted to be friends with me when I was growing up because I was different. I will always be here for you Jane, you have my heart and soul. I know that I have yours too." Maura grabs the rings "I Maura Dorthea Isles take you Jane Clementine Rizzoli as my lawful beloved wife. I promise to love you, stand by you in good and in bad, in health or sickness, better or worse." Maura takes the ring and slides it on Jane's finger.

"By the power invested in my by the state of Massachusetts I pronounce you wife and wife you may kiss the bride and you may kiss the bride." Korsak said as Jane pulls Maura into her body softly kissing softly keeping it PG because of TJ "I pronounce you Mrs. & Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles." Korsak said as everyone clapped.

When the thre their wedding bokays out Nina caught Jane's and TJ caught Maura's. They stood beside each other during the reception, watching all the family and friends enjoying the wedding.

"Everyone can I get your attention please!" Frankie Find msaid over the microphone, everyone looks at him waiting to hear what he has to say. "Mrs. & Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles are about to have the first dance." Frankie said as Jane and Maura gets to the dance floor as their song starts playing.

Jane and Maura make their way to the dance floor, Maura wraps her arms around Jane's neck and Jane wraps her arms around Maura's waist. "I love you Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles." Jane said looking at Maura sweetly.

Maura smiles at Jane "Love you too Jane." Maura kissed her wife softly

 _"Find me here, and speak to me_

 _I want to feel you, I need to hear you_

 _You're the light that's leading me to the place_

 _Where I find peace again_

 _You're the strength that keeps me walking_

 _You're the hope that keeps me trusting_

 _You're the life to my soul_

 _You're my purpose_

 _You're everything_

 _How can I stand here with you_

 _And not be moved by you_

 _Can you tell me how could it be any better then this"_

Jane and Maura kisses softly. They swayed to the music back and forth as people were recording the dance on their phones.

 _"You calm the storms and you give me rest_

 _You hold me in your hands_

 _You won't let me fall_

 _You steal my heat and you take my breath away_

 _Would you take me in, take me deeper now_

 _How can I stand here with you_

 _And not be moved by you_

 _Would you tell me how could it be any better then this_

 _How can I stand here with you_

 _And not be moved by you_

 _Would you tell me how could it be any better then this"_

They were enjoying their dance Jane humming the words in Maura's ear. "I can't believe that we're married Jane!" Maura whispered in her wife's ear leaning her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Yeah me either Maur. I wanna say thank you for the dress." Jane said smiling at Maura "You know how much I hate dresses but this one actually looks great on me." Jane smirks at her wife

"Yeah it looks super sexy on a certain sexy detective." Maura winks

 _"Cause you're all I want_

 _You're all I need_

 _You're everything, everything_

 _You're all I want_

 _You're all I need_

 _You're everything, everything_

 _You're all I want_

 _You're all I need_

 _You're everything, everything_

 _You're all I want_

 _You're all I need_

 _You're everything, everything"_

"This definitely isn't Cape cod but I still liked our cabin back yard wedding though Maur."

 _"How can I stand here with you, a_ _nd not be moved by you_

 _Would you tell me how could it be any better then this_

 _How can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you_

 _Would you tell me how could it be any better then this_

 _How could I stand here with you, and not be moved by you_

 _Would you tell me how could it be any better then this_

 _Would you tell me how could it be any better then this."_

They enjoyed the rest of the reception together, friends and family started to leave about 9:30pm to get back home to Boston, everyone was out of the cabin by 10:30 leaving the just married love birds to have the cabin to theirselves.

"Bed?" Maura asked Jane looking at her.

"Yes please!" Jane takes Maura's hand and takes her straight to their room in the cabin

* * *

This was not how I was originally going to do the wedding. Then I had this idea and I just went with it. I actually liked how this chapter came out actually, and I hoped everyone liked this wedding chapter. The song is called everything by Lifehouse one of my favs.


	12. Chapter 12

All relationships have ups and downs so does marriage. Jane and Maura can't be happy all, the time that would just be a boring story to write! ;) The rest of this story might be up and down but not sure yet how I wanna do it. Just enjoy the roller coaster of emotions. Might need tissues after reading this chapter WARNING major character death, I've warned you all before reading this chapter just something that came from the dark part of the head of mine. I'll bring you some joy and happiness in the beginning of it! Then in the middle is when it starts getting bad.

* * *

The honeymoon went really well. They spent the week in Athens, Greece. They got this hotel suite that looked out on the streets of Athens, Jane would enjoy sitting out there watching the cars drive past the hotel. Maura enjoyed it so did Jane but not as much as Maura. Jane missed Boston during the week that they were away. Jane was mad that she had to be away from work and away from the Red Sox for over a week. They made love 3 times a day everyday while they were on their honeymoon, no one was there to stop them from having sex or trying to keep their hands off of each other.

Jane did enjoy Greek Mythology and always did. The couple went a museum surprisingly Jane didn't complain about it, she loved it. Usually she hates museums but since they were in Greece and in the museum was all of Greek Mythology. Maura wanted to make her wife happy and take her to a museum where Jane would take be bored and Greek Mythology was one of the museums that she wouldn't be bored at other then Cooperstown, NY.

* * *

A month after the honeymoon...

The married couple sleep with their limbs intertwined. It was about 3am and Janes phone goes off. "Detective Rizzoli-Isles." Jane answered in a foggy sleepy voice. "Okay Kiki I'll be there give me like an hour and I'll be there." Jane carefully moved Maura's legs, so that she can get up and ready for work.

Maura woken up and saw Jane getting dressed in her work clothes. "Hon, what are you doing? We have off today from work," Maura quickly got out of bed and reached out for her wife's hand to hold

Jane looked sad and depressed taking a deep breath "Maura it's important, Kiki needs us." Maura's heart dropped.

"You mean Vince's Kiki?" Jane nods "How is it work related?" Maura asked couriously

"Not sure Maur, she didn't say. She just said that she needs to see us to talk about something." Jane said looking at her wife softly

They quickly got dressed, Maura poured the coffee in the thermoses for her and Jane. For a few reasons to save gas, money and time. Jane walks downstairs with her hair up in a ponytail.

Jane gets in the drivers seat, Maura puts both of the thermoses in the holders. They put their seatbelts on and Jane drives to Korsak's house. they arrive at Korsak's place a half hour later seeing the place was dark and Kiki was sitting outside in the step waiting for them.

Jane pulled the car up and parked it along the side near the driveway. Maura takes the seatbelt off and takes the thermoses out of the holder, as Jane takes hers off and gets out on her side of the car to get the door for her wife. Maura hands Jane her thermos as they walk towards Kiki.

Kiki gets up from the step controlled her crying before she called Jane and she even controlled it now. Jane knew more then Kiki thought, Jane knew she was crying but what about?

"Jane, Maura thank god you're here." Kiki ran to them hugging the, both tightly.

Jane mumbling something quietly under her breath as Maura elbows her in the side. "Oww, Maur." Maur's shakes her head at her wife. Jane looks at Kiki "What's up?" Jane asked

Kiki looks at Jane seriously "It's Vince." Kiki said seriously looking at them. "Sit Jane." Kiki patted to the concrete that she was sitting on.

"What's going on? Where's Vince?" Jane asked as she was sitting down feeling heartache starting to develop

Kiki grabs Jane's hand before telling her about her husband. "He's dead Jane." Kiki starts crying again.

Jane felt her face fall, Maura sat down next to Jane holding her wife. They were just happy how could this happen? They just saw Korsak he was fine, he was so alive. He just celebrated their marriage not long a go how the hell could he be dead? "What happened Kiki?" Jane asked trying to hold her nausea down

"I was out with a few friends came in the house and I saw him on the living room floor lying dead. I think he was murdered Jane, I can't ask you to do this case Vince knew how you were and he sure doesn't want you to work this one." Kiki said looking at Jane

"Yeah well I did work with him during my whole career so he should know me very well. I'm only gonna see him and let someone else solve this one." Jane said almost crying but holding her tears. "Can you take me to him?" Jane looks at Kiki keeping eye contact with her.

"Sure Jane, follow me." Kiki got up and took Jane and Maura where her husband was found dead.

Jane swallowed hard feeling like her salvia didn't wanna be swallowed. "Shit it's really him." Jane said to herself as her wife rubbed her back.

"I'm right here honey." Maura tried to calm her wife down as best as she could, Jane looked at the lifeless Korsak stabbed in the chest multiple times. She knew him as a great humble man that sometimes he annoyed her when she put her own life in danger.

Maura looked at her wife who was looking at her dead work partner then looked at Kiki "Can we call it in?" Maura asked Kiki as Kiki covered her mouth with her hand nodding yes.

Jane called it in, before they knew it two uniform rookie police officers come in the house to take the body. Jane looks at them, she wanted to follow them back to the mourge and make sure they take his body to Maura's office.

Maura and Jane looked at each other "You doing the autopsy babe?" Jane reached out for her wife.

"Not sure if I can hon, Vince wasn't just a Sargent to me. He was family Jane he was our family." Maura looks at her wife then looks at Kiki "You're family too Kiki." Kiki hugs Maura

Jane looks at her wife "Baby please don't let Pike do it, please." Jane pleaded with her wife infront of her partners wife.

"I wasn't gonna get Pike Jane, we all hate that man. Besides he doesn't work for me anymore I fired him after he confessed his love for me that night. Ugh I could never let him do a case or autopsy for me ever again." Maura cringes at the thought of the night that Pike confessed his love for her.

"Good he doesn't deserve to work for you babe." Jane kissed her wife's cheek.

* * *

Later that day...

Jane, Frankie, Nina, Kent and Maura met in Maura's office to talk about Korsak. "So when is the new person for Korsak supposed to be here?" Frankie asked being courious Nina elbowed him the side as both Jane and Maura chuckle. Frankie looked at the married couple "What's funny Jane, Maura?" Frankie looked at them as they stopped chuckling.

Jane looked back at her brother "Nothing Frankie." Jane said seriously but only Jane and her wife know why they were laughing.

Frankie knew that he wasn't gonna get it out of Jane so he wanted to change the subject. "Jane I don't think you should take this case. We were all close to Vince but you were the closest to him then any of us." Frankie put his hand on his sister's shoulder

"Kiki told me the same thing, and I wasn't gonna to anyway. Might take a few days off and spend them with ma, or catch up with the Pats or something." Jane told her brother Frankie nods in Jane's response.

"I'm gonna take a few days off to, unless if you really need me for anything. Kiki doesn't want me doing this case either. If you guys really need me or aren't satified with the replacement Medical Examiner for this case, I'm only one call away." Maura said holding Jane's hand. The couple said their goodbyes to the rest of the crew, they didn't feel like doing anything except sleep. Their off day was ruined but they have a few days to make up for the day off unless if Maura gets called in, and they were both hoping that she didn't get called in.

Once they got home they went straight bed till a decent hour of the day. They got up and took it as a normal day off, Jane relaxed in her shorts and a t shirt. Maura cleaned for a while then read one of her medical journals she never read yet sitting next to Jane with her feet on Jane's lap. Jane was catching up with the Patriots knowing it was almost week 3 of preseason football to be going on. She already found out that the Sox lost 6-3 against the Indians. Jane shouldn't worry about the Red Sox losing to much because they were still gonna be in the playoffs. The only thing she would have to worry about was the Yankees coming back from once a 10.5 games back from the Red Sox. She hopes that the Yankees don't take advantage anymore then they had when the Red Sox loose they win.

Jane watches the TV as her wife continues reading her journal, knowing that hey were gonna show highlights of the game after they talk about the Patriots for awhile. Jane watched the highlights of the Red Sox game, disgusted of how they did she turned the tv off. "Ugh that's why you never bring in Kelly as a reliever when it's tied up! What does he do, he lets them take the lead and costs us the game!" Jane started shouting at the tv eventhough it was off, Maura puts her journal down looking at her wife.

She puts a hand on her wife's shoulder "Hey hon, calm down it's just a game." Maura tried to calm her wife down.

Jane looked at her wife. "Yeah Maura I know, just wished the fucking Yankees would just loose when we loose so that they wouldn't gain anything up on us. They had their ways they won 27 fucking World Series titles and we only won 8. I think they won enough, they don't need anymore World Series championship rings." Maura had no idea what Jane was talking about.

"Hey babe, it'll be alright. Either way, Sox win or loose. You'll still be their number 1 fan, well that I know of anyway." Maura kissed Jane softly on her lips while Jane was holding Maura's hips.

Jane smiled at her wife's comment. "Love you babe." Jane said holding her wife against her body.

"Love you too Jane forever and always." Maura kissed her again on the lips softly

* * *

This chapter was really hard to write for many of reasons. I always liked Vince, and loved his relationship with Jane. They will find out who did it next chapter, you'll have to wait till next chapter sorry. I'm also sorry if I offended anyone that might be Yankees fans that read this story. Wanted to end the chapter on a good note and not it be on Vince and all.


	13. Chapter 13

_The flash backs will be like this especially the murder._ Sorry everyone but I just came up with the idea of writing the murder first then the present. Sad chapter a head, fair warning. Like I said before welcome to a roller coaster ride.

* * *

 _The day of the murder._

 _Vince relaxes in his chair with a glass of scotch reading Firestarter by Steven King. His wife was out for awhile, he had this time for quiet time and time for himself. He had no idea that his life was gonna end just an hour before his wife comes home from being out with her friends. No one knew what was going to happen on the fateful night._

 _There's a knock on the door as Vince gets up to see who it was not knowing what was gonna happen in about 5 minutes later. He opens the door and see's his son Josh standing outside his house drunk._

 _"Josh! What the hell are you doing here?" Korsak asked being suprised seeing his son at his door his son that he hasn't seen in years._

 _"Felt like a visit old man." Josh said coldly to his father in his drunk voice_

 _"Get out Josh, you're drunk! I will not have my drunk son in my house!" Vince yelled at his son alittle wanting Josh to know how he felt._

 _"I'm not drunk!" Josh pleaded looking at his father with a pissed off look_

 _"Yes you are son, just head home." Vince said as Josh looks at his father's wedding band on his finger._

 _"You still wearing moms ring or do you got yourself a new bitch?" Josh asked in his asshole voice_

 _"She's not a bitch! She stuck by my side through the good and bad, she did more then what your mother did!" Vince raised his voice at his son._

 _"Well she won't be sticking around much longer!" Josh said in a harsh drinking tone in his voice._

 _"Josh please get out of my house!" Korsak said going in the kitchen grabbing the bottle of scotch to drink. When Kosak wasn't looking Josh pulled out the knife in the drawer out slowly and carefully without his father hearing that he grabbed a knife, well any knife he could find._

 _He gets behind Korsak and takes out a cloth to blind fold him. Then he puts his hand over his father's mouth to a spot that Vince wouldn't bite his own son. "Don't tell me to get out of your house old man!" Josh whispered in his father's ear._

 _Vince punches his son in the abdomen, Josh just stands there like it didn't hurt as he stabs his father in the chest multiple times. Korsak grips his shirt as Josh keeps stabbing him, then with one final stab in the center of his chest where his heart is. "That is for divorcing mom!" Josh yelled as Korsak took his last breath, Josh drops him on the floor._

* * *

The team worked on the case for a week, Jane not bring a part of the investigation. No one could tell her anything about the investigation including her wife. Eventhough Maura only went in once and that was for the autopsy. She had declared the fact that Vince's last meal was prime rib with mashed potatoes and corn. She also stated that he drank some alcohol with in 10 minutes before his death and altercation with his son. They knew that Josh was one of their prime suspects of the case. Korsak told Jane and Maura that he would be in town for a few weeks, a few days before the murder. Kiki was their second prime suspect, but she was actually out with some friends. Frankie checked her alibi and it stood as Jane knew it would. Everyone knew that Kiki loved her husband and was loyal to him she had no reason for motive to murder him. So why would Josh kill his father? Was it because of his parents divorced and hearing about his father getting married again to another woman? Was it that Korsak was a detective and didn't have much time to spend with his son when he was growing up? At this point no one knew why Josh killed his father.

* * *

The first few weeks after Korsak's death, Jane was fine but it still hurt like hell. Well everyone missed him but Jane misses him the most. She worked with him for years, how could she get passed this? Go to therepy? No Jane would never do therepy unless if she really had to, she hates it with a fucking passion.

Maura and Jane had to talk about Jane's working habits and drinking problems. Jane never laid a hand on Maura to hurt her, but Maura hated the way Jane was acting and it has to stop.

Maura would always be home waiting for Jane to get home from the bar. Maura can't take Jane staying out all night getting drunk because she lost Korsak. She couldn't take it anymore that her wife being drunk all the time. Jane stayed at the robber late at night and doesn't get home till almost 4 am, not wanting to go home and see her wife.

The thought of Jane being drunk and not wanting to go home scared Maura, everytime she would try and talk to Jane to help her, Jane didn't want any part of it. Jane needed help big time and maybe Angela could help her. It doesn't help when for years that she had PTSD from Hoyt and she still does here and there. Now her mental state is worse with her partner on the police force Korsak being murdered.

Maura couldn't help but not sleep she looked at the clock it read 4am and still no Jane. Maura knew that Jane hated phone calls while she was drinking so she texted her wife instead.

 **M- Jane please come home. I can't keep playing this game with you. We'll both take off of work tomorrow and we need to talk. I love you Jane just be safe please.** Maura lays in bed staring at the text to send her wife, she presses the send botton.

Maura calls Angela to tell her that Jane hasn't been home yet and probably still at the Robber.

Angela wakes up staring at her phone seeing it was Maura that was calling. Angela cleared her throat before answering. "Hello Maura is something wrong?" Angela asked half awake and half asleep.

"No Jane hasn't been home all night. She's still not home. I think I should go out and go find her." Maura said starting to panic just in case she's in danger or something

Angela sighed "Maura honey, just give her another hour or two and then if she doesn't get back then search for her." Angela said to Maura there was silence over the phone till Angela talked again "If you want I can go with you." Angela offered

Maura sighed "Ugh Jane is tough to be with but I'm not giving up on her. I love her so damn much Angela, whatever it takes I'm with Jane forever. Not just because I'm her wife or because I married her it's because I love her and I care deeply about her." Maura said over the phone trying not to yawn

 **J- I'll be there soon just had business to take care of at the Robber. What are you still doing up?** Jane sent a quick text to her wife sitting in her car outside the Robber for a few hours.

This is the drunk side of Jane Rizzoli, no one liked it one bit. She never let a death of a co worker get to her like this but it wasn't any co worker it was Korsak who was like a father figure to her in all of her years that she had with him in the PD. Jane felt like she needed to get justice for Korsak, and for Kiki but most importantly she needed closure for her.

Maura puts Angela on speaker phone as she goes to her messages. "Jane texted me and saying what am I doing still up? What does she thinks I'm doing watching tv all night not giving a shit about her. Angela I'm really worried about Jane, I'm not sure how much longer I can do this." Maura begins to cry.

"Oh Maura don't cry. Hold on I'll be right over, the key where it normally is?" Angela asked

"It is Angela but you don't have to come over." Maura try's to tell her that she doesn't need her

"No I'm coming over my daughter is out recklessly getting drunk leaving her wife all alone a mess. Once she's sober I'm gonna have a deep talk with her, she won't listen to me when she's drunk. I don't want her turning into Frank, I don't want you going through that." Angela said getting the key opening the back door. "I'm in the house." Angela shuts the door behind her and hangs up the phone

Maura walks downstairs in her robe on and her phone in her pocket. Angela gives her a hug. "She needs help." Maura looks right into the eyes of her mother in law

"I know honey, I've never seen her like this either and it scares me too." Angela hugs her daughter in law.

"Well I guess I should make some tea or I can take a pot of coffee if you want coffee." Maura said looking up at Angela.

The older Rizzoli was sitting on the couch like Jane wpuld always do when she wanted to relax when she couldn't sleep late at night. "Coffee is fine with me Maura." Angela looked at her daughter in law.

* * *

An hour later Jane comes home with a pounding head ache needed an aspirin or something to help her get rid of the headache that she was having from the hangover still not wanting to talk to her wife or mother. Jane walks right past them, went right upstairs to grab clothes to sleep in and she went into the guest room to sleep with the door locked. She changes into something to sleep in, she feels nausea wanting to kick in from all the alcohol in her system. She ignores the nausea and tries to get some sleep during the early morning.

What Jane didn't know was that Maura was downstairs waiting to talk with her wife about what they would do if she continues with the alcohol, she didn't know that her mother was there waiting to talk to her as well. After Jane got some rest, she went downstairs dressed looking at both women on the couch, Maura reading her medical journal and Angela the newspaper.

Angela realizes Jane came down the stairs. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Angela shouted at at her daughter as Jane came down the last step.

Jane holds her head "Jesus ma, can't you just be quiet for once?" Jane said holding her head looking at her mom who wasn't happy at all with her and Jane knew it, Maura put her medical journal down, but Jane pretended her wife wasn't in the room.

"I need to talk to you missy." Angela makes a serious face at her daughter.

"What about ma?" Jane asked not knowing her mom was gonna bring up the drinking problem and all up infront of her wife.

"Sit down please." Angela asked as her daughter sat in one of the two light brown recliners that they had in the living area. "This talk is about your drinking problems missy." Angela continued

Jane pretended like she didn't have a drinking problem "Ma I'm not a drunk I'm not like dad." Jane said to set the tempo that she is nothing like Frank Sr.

Maura looks over at her mother in law, she was getting unconfortable being around Jane "I think I'm gonna go visit Hope at the clinic." Maura announced before getting up to leave.

Jane didn't stop her wife from leaving, looking at her mom before saying something. Maura grabs her keys and leaves wothout saying anything to her wife. Knowing that Maura couldn't deal with Jane right now and that she should just let mother and daughter talk for right now.

Angela looks at her daughter seriously. "When did it start?" Angela asked Jane

Jane looks down "Right after we aressted Josh. I needed a drink that day, I had so much pain to deal with at the time." Jane said in a low tone starring at the floor but Angela heard what Jane had said.

Angela looks down at Jane putting her hand on her shoulder "Jane you know there's much better ways of dealing with pain then getting drunk. You can talk to people like your wife, me, your family, your friends at the PD, or maybe a shrink." Angela said being concerned about her daughter

"Ma, I'm fine. I honestly don't want to talk to anyone about it. You know how I feel about shrinks, I don't trust them. Maura doesn't need extra stress, the family doesn't need extra stress with everything with Korsak. They don't need to add my drinking as another stresser okay ma." Jane said rasing her voice alittle at her mother.

"Jane but if you ever do you know where to come to." Angela said touching her daughter's shoulder.

"I know ma." Jane said looking back at her mother

"You should apologize to Maura, she doesn't deserve your marriage to go down the tubes because of you drinking." Angela gives Janes shoulder a squeeze.

"Yeah ma I know I don't want to see it happen either." Jane gets up to hug her mother

"Wait till Maura gets home to tell her how much you love her and how much you're sorry just apologize to her." Angela gives her a bone crushing hug.

"I will ma." Jane said thinking about how bad she really heart her wife and she wanted to make it right.


End file.
